Nakamas al fin
by Lil.c.antas
Summary: Luffy está reuniendo a su tripulación pirata, pero insiste en que a ellos se una Naira, una chica que se topa con ellos en casi todas las islas y quien se niega a revelar su nombre, ¿por qué?¿Y cuál es el motivo que le empuja a buscar a Kadok?
1. Chapter 1

**De nuevo editada y subida, esta vez cambiando a la protagonista ;)**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece**

**Haré algo de referencia a los primeros capitulos de la serie (anime) sin entrar demasiado en detalles, el resto de la historia junto con su protagonista son de mi autoría.**

**La letra en cursiva hace referencia a flashback, pensamientos y/o palabras concretas.**

* * *

><p>La mañana estaba despejada y el mar lucía con calma. Una chica caminaba preocupada por la cubierta del barco, su nombre era Naira. Llevaba en sus manos un cartel de "Se busca" con una recompensa de 3.000.000 berries, parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien.<p>

—Disculpe señorita—un hombre de unos veinte años, piel clara y ojos marrones se acercó a la muchacha— ¿No debería estar en el salón principal con el resto de pasajeros?

—Eh...sí claro enseguida iré.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?— preguntó creyendo que se había perdido.

—No...-titubeó-Bueno si— admitió finalmente— ¿Ha visto a este hombre?— dijo mostrando el cartel en el que aparecía un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, quizás más, moreno, con el pelo negro y descuidado. Tenía varias cicatrices en la cara, la más notable, le recorría toda la mejilla izquierda.

—No debe preocuparse señorita, en este barco no hay ningún pirata.

—No lo pongo en duda, simplemente le he preguntado si lo había visto.

El hombre se echó a reír: —Piensa buscarlo para recibir la recompensa— volvió a reír— Una señorita como usted no debería dedicarse a esas cosas. Además dudo mucho que pudiera hacer algo contra él.

—Sigue sin responder a mi pregunta- su rostro estaba serio, impasivo ante el hecho de ser subestimada. Aunque eso le molestaba mucho; sin embargo, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Su delicado rostro le confería un aspecto frágil.

Unas leves carcajadas escaparon de su boca: —Siento decepcionarla, pero no le he visto.

—De acuerdo.

La estridente voz del vigía puso en alerta a todos los tripulantes que se encontraban en cubierta.

—¡Piratas! ¡Piratas a estribor!— gritaba.

El marinero dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que decía el vigía para corroborar lo que se temía, rápidamente se volvió hacia la chica con quien recientemente había estado hablando para ordenarle que fuera al salón principal pero ya no había nadie. No se preocupó por su paradero, supuso que había huido ante la inminente llegada de aquellos bárbaros.

La cubierta del barco pronto se convirtió en una caos. Los marineros no eran capaces de hacer frente a los piratas que les abordaban, quienes con gran facilidad tomaron posesión del barco y comenzaron a saquearlo.

Unos piratas se dirigían hacia el camarote del capitán para robar todo cuanto pudieran y más. Observaban los pasillos de aquel crucero: tenían las paredes pintadas de blanco, con lujosos adornos, y el suelo enmoquetado de un rojo intenso. Se frotaban las manos imaginando la fortuna que amasaría robando cuando ante ellos apareció una muchacha.

—¿Es este vuestro capitán?—dijo volviendo a mostrar el cartel.

Aunque se quedaron confundidos ante la pregunta contestaron con una negación.

—¿Lo conocéis?

—No—se miraron entre ellos y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia Naira —Una chica como tú no debería acercarse a piratas y mucho menos a nosotros o es que acaso creerías que te íbamos a dejar marchar.

Ella empezó a reír: —Me gustaría ver como intentáis retenerme.

No iban a soporta que una cría, según ellos la veían, se riera en su cara. Enfadados y confiados sacaron sus armas dispuestos a terminar con su vida allí mismo, ella ipso facto se deshizo de ellos con su arma, sonrío y antes de marcharse les dijo: —Antes de atacar conoce a tu enemigo.

Allí no tenía nada más que hacer, su cometido había terminado sin ningún resultado satisfactorio por lo que decidió marcharse. Mientras se dirigía a la cubierta de nuevo, escuchó a unos piratas hablar sobre un chico en la bodega, el cual estaba causando problemas y debían eliminarlo. No lo pensó demasiado y sin demora se dirigió allí para ayudar a ese chico. No podía evitarlo, desde aquel incidente en su infancia, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para ayudar a esa personas. Sentía que debía hacerlo, además, fue lo que se enseñó su padre. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Si él estuviera aquí, con ella, se sentiría orgulloso pero si así fuera ella no se encontraría allí.

Antes de llegar a la bodega pasó por el salón principal, sabía que el lugar estaría repleto de personas. Un blanco fácil para los piratas, quiénes estarían saqueándolas y ,teniendo en cuenta el encuentro de hacía unos minutos, dudaba que se fueran a ir sin hacer daño a nadie. Entró verificando su teoría: habían amordazado y herido a algunos marines, que viajaban para salvaguarda las vidas de los tripulantes y viajeros. Al resto de las personas las tenían amenazadas a punta de pistola para que "colaboraran". Las ropas lujosas y joyas que lucían dejaron claro que iban a conseguir un gran botín.

—Te he dicho que me des el anillo— tronó la voz de uno de los piratas acercando su arma al rostro de una joven.

—Le he dicho que no sale— sollozó la chica.

—Pues en ese caso te cortaré la mano— alzó su espada mientras la muchacha gritaba atemorizada— Pe...pero que demonios...— su espada había volado por las aires —¿Quién ha sido?- se giró buscando, con furia, a la persona que había osado desafiarle.

—He sido yo— proclamó Naira ante la sorpresa de todos. Alzó la mano para coger su arma que volvió tras dar en el objetivo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Esto— dijo refiriéndose al objeto que tenía en la mano —Se llama chakram...— era plateado. Por el medio pasaban dos líneas onduladas, en el centro de una de ellas había una esfera de color anaranjado que le concedía al chakram el poder de controlar el viento (o el aire) y con ello cualquier elemento cercano. En el centro de la otra no había nada, solo un hueco vacío que indicaba que en un pasado estuvo ocupado por otra esfera. Aquella arma había estado en su familia por generaciones pasando siempre al primogénito de cada, si no fuera por lo ocurrido no sería suyo.—...y es muy práctico. Sobre todo cuando lo divides, te da la posibilidad de acabar con más enemigos— dicho esto separó su chakram mediante las líneas ondulas dejando así dos especies de arcos alrededor de la mano.

En un momento de deshizo de todos ellos, de tal modo que si hubieras parpadeado probablemente te lo hubieras perdido. Al terminar recibió una gran ovación por parte de los pasajeros; asegurándose que ya no quedaba ningún pirata más se dirigió hacia la bodega.

Cuando llegó quedó impresionada ante las habilidades de aquel muchacho de pelo y ojos negros, con un singular sombrero de paja. Estuvo unos minutos mirando como peleaba y se defendía ,él solo, de todos aquellos piratas que le atacaban. No lo conocía pero no había duda de que era especial.

Después cerciorarse que no necesitaba su ayuda para defenderse y sin hacer acto de presencia se fue. Debía de seguir su camino en busca de aquel pirata que llevaba años buscando, aquel pirata cuya cara nunca olvidaría, aquel hombre llamado Kadok.

Cogió un bote, quería ir a la siguiente isla lo antes posible. No se dio cuenta que a su espalda ,aquel chico que había visto antes en la bodega, estaba luchando contra los piratas haciendo uso de sus poderes. Cuando cayó al agua esperó a que se estabilizara para salta.

Luffy se agarro con una mano al mástil y siguió corriendo. Su brazo empezó a estirarse, mostrando así su habilidad, tenía planeado abalanzarse sobre ellos. Antes de hacerlo, parando unos segundos, fijó su mirada en una chica que había en cubierta y que llamó su atención. La vio perfectamente: tenía el pelo castaño, con corte desiguales ,que aún así le quedaba bastante bien, y le llegaba hasta los hombros, dejaba caer un flequillo que cubría su frente de forma dispar . Seguramente mediría 1.67 metros, no lo podía asegurar. No obstante, lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos: de un singular color púrpura; aunque la vio unos instantes antes de que saltara tenía el presentimiento de que la volvería a ver.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Navegó hasta la isla más cercana. No estaba muy lejos y tenía la certeza que en ella había una base de la Marina. Tenía pensado infiltrase y buscar toda la información que tuvieran sobre Kadok. No sentía miedo pese a haber oído que aquella base estaba comanda por un tirano, un teniente al que apodaban "Mano de Hacha".

Su viaje en bote no duró mucho, en cuestión de un par de horas había alcanzado tierra. Antes de dirigirse a la base Marina decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar para recabar información sobre el teniente: su modo de luchar, el arma que utilizaba; aunque por el apodo dedució que se trataba de un hacha, si peleaba el solo o con ayuda... en fin todo lo que pudiera servirle de información para vencerle en el caso de que se encontrara con él.

Aquel pueblo era pintoresco, parecía humilde al igual que sus gentes. Detuvo sus pasos antes un bar, que según había escuchado, lo llevaba una mujer llamada Ririka. Abrió la puerta eschando un vistazo en su interior, el lugar estaba limpio, había varias mesas ocupadas pero nadie reparó en su presencia.

—Hola, ¿Quieres tomar algo?— preguntó la mujer de mediana edad y cabello castaño cuando vio a la joven acercarse a la barra.

—Sí- contestó sentándose en un taburete desde el que tenía una vista parcial del bar — ¿Podría ponerme un plato de sopa?

—Claro,¿quieres algo de beber?

—Un vaso de agua— antes de que se pusiera a preparar el pedido, le hizo una pregunta.

—Disculpe— llamó su atención haciendo que la aludida le mirara—¿Ha visto a este hombre?— inquirió enseñando el cartel.

La camarera se quedó pensativa unos segundo: —No, no le he visto. ¿Tú también eres cazarecompensas?— indagó con cierta sorpresa e incredulidad en su voz.

—No.

—Ya me parecía a mí— rió tranquila— Porque para serte sincera no tienes pinta de cazarecompensas, quien si la tenía era aquel chico del otro día que...— calló de repente.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí,sí claro, no te preocupes, es solo que...

—Solo que...—repitió Naira interesada por lo que ocultaba.

—Solo que hace un par de días vino un chico de cabello verde que decía ser cazarecompensas. En el mismo momento en el que él estaba en la taberna apareció el hijo del teniente causando problemas, joven se enfrentó al él para salvar a mi hija y a causa de ello lo ataron en el patio de la base— al terminar su relató se escuchó la voz de su hija entrando, alegre, por la puerta trasera.

—Mamá, ya terminé el encargo que me pediste.- alzó la voz la pequeña abrazánose a la cintura de su progenitora.

—Muchas gracias Rika- le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

—Puedo ir a jugar con mis amigos.

—Claro, pero no llegues tarde.¿Me has oído?

—Sí...—decía Rika alargando excesivamente la i mientras se alejaba corriendo

—¿Puedo saber por qué buscas a ese pirata?— preguntó la mujer mientras le servía el plato de comida.

—Es algo personal— respondió seriamente, dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema— Por cierto podrías decirme algo sobre el teniente, Mano de hacha.

El asombro y el miedo se hizo presente en la cara de Ririka y en la de todos los allí se encontraban, que pronto se giraron para escudriñar y conocer a la persona que se había atrevido a nombrarlo.

—¿No pensarás pelear contra él?- su voz fue apenas audible por la preocupación y el miedo de tener que enterrar el cadáver de alguien tan joven — la expresión de Ririka se relajó hasta que escuchó lo siguiente que dijo —Solo si es necesario

—No lo hagas— casi gritó— Podría matarte, ni siquiera los marines se atreven a enfrentarse contra él

—Solo quiero información, no tengo interés en enfrentarme a él.

Resignada le contó todo lo que sabía. Una vez hubo obtenido la información que necesitaba y finalizó su comida, se dirigió a la base marina.

Era un lugar pequeño en similitud a otras que anteriormente había visitado. Una pequeña muralla blanca rodeaba todo el edificio, precedido por un desolado patio. Podía entrar por la puerta principal; no obstante eso le quitaría emoción a su misión, pues para ella adentrarse en los edificios sin ser descubierta se trataba de un juego. Peligroso, sí, aunque de momento siempre había logrado salir impune de cualquiera de ellos. De un salto se se subió al muro oteando lo que había tras él, en el centro se hallaba un muchacho atado. Supo de inmediato que se trataba del cazarecompensas, pensó en des-atarlo y ayudarle pese a no ser su problema ni tener nada que ver con él. Antes de cumplir aquel vago propósito escuchó unas voces, provocando que tuviera que esconderse rápidamente. Ya desde su escondite vió como aquel muchacho de pelo negro que había visto antes en el barco y un chico de pelo rosa se asomaban, también como Rika saltaba al patio y se dirigía hacia donde estaba el chico de verde cabellera. Sin necesidad de forzar demasiado la vista se fijó en que la pequeña llevaba algo en sus mano, por lo que pudo ver más tarde era comida, comprendió entonces que era la forma de mostrarle su gratitud. En aquel momento aparecieron unos marines, había tres: dos de ellos vestidos con uniforma y el tercero, que iba en medio, vestía un extravagante traje rosa. Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Rika, no vio exactamente lo que pasó entre el chico de pelo rubio y la niña, pero si como ordenaba al marine de su izquierda que la echara. A cual, cuando se negó, amenazó con hablar a su padre de su desobediencia.

—Maldito cobarde— pensó cuando le escuchó.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la pequeña criatura, quien había salido, literalmente, volando. Salió de sus escondite para salvarla; sin embargo no hizo falta ya que el chico peli-negro se adelantó.

Volvió al patio para darle su merecido a ese marine; mas el lugar estaba vacío. Sin nada más que hacer allí decidió entrar en la base, había visto como el joven de sombrero de paja se acercó a hablar con el cazarecompensas y algo le decía que lo dejaba en buenas manos.

Una vez dentro buscó un armario y tras encontrarlo se vistió con aquel traje blanco típico de la marina, de ese modo le sería más fácil pasar desapercibida. Caminaba por los desnudos pasillos, cuyos únicos adornos eran las ventanas. Subió por las escaleras, algo descuidadas hasta el tercer piso, donde finalmente encontró la puerta que buscaba. Esta, a diferencia de las demás, era de una madera noble y de más calidad, los pomos estaban bañados en oro y pulidos de tal forma que parecían un espejo. Llamó un par de veces, al no obtener respuesta y tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía entró. Se acercó, en primer lugar a la mesa, para buscar entre lo papales del teniente, al hacerlo encontró información sobre el chico que tenían atado en el patio, al parecer se llamaba Ronoa Zorro y era muy temido por su forma de matar a los criminales. Según leía parecía que era un demonio, algo que contradecía el comportamiento que había tenido para salvar a la pequeña.

—Vaya, vaya— sonrió con un poco de malicia —Zorro,parece ser que no eres tan malo como dicen.

Dejó los informes a un lado y continuó con su búsqueda, tardó bastante en encontrar lo que buscaba pero lo consiguió: un papel en el que había datos muy interesantes sobre Kadok. Leyendo descubrió que los últimos movimientos de los que se tenían constancia era que había estado ayudando a un pirata llamado Buggy a saquear una isla cercana. Con aquella valiosa información se dispuso a partir en su busca, dejando antes todo tal y como estaba.

Pese al éxito que había obtenido, olvido algo muy importante: nunca debes descuidarte en territorio enemigo.

Ese descuido provocó que saliera del despacho sin mirar si el estaba despejado el camino o no. Cerró la puerta percatándose de que había alguien detrás suya, un marine le había visto salir de la habitación.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hacías en esa habitación?¿Eres una ladrona enviada por el cazarecompensas Ronoa Zorro o te envía algún pirata?¿Para quién trabajas?¿Intentas hacer algo contra el teniente?Responde— exigió el hombre. Era corpulento, con voz ronca,no podía verle la cara debido a se la tapaba la gorra.

—¿Eso eran preguntas o has dicho un montó de palabras en voz alta para ver si juntas tienen sentido?

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?— gritó con enfado.

—Esa pregunta si puedo responderla, lástima que no vayas a saber la respuesta de esa ni de ninguna de las otras— el marine le miró confundido, Naira aprovechó para atacarle y antes de que quedara inconsciente le dijo —No deberías haber bajado la guardia— se deshizo de su disfraz tirándolo al suelo.

Escuchó un alboroto proveniente de la planta de abajo, esta vez con precaución se asomó para saber lo que ocurría. Varios marines armados se dirigían al patio ante una voz de alarma, que no hizo más que suscitar la curiosidad en ella dirigiéndose también hacia allá.

Cuando llegó vio como el chico del chaleco rojo y Zorro peleaban contra ellos, admirando las grandes habilidades de esos en la lucha escuchó una voz a su espalda:

—¡Eh! Aquí también hay otra— tras decir esto aparecieron varios marines rodeándola.

—No tengo tiempo de jugar con vosotros, porque no mejor me dejáis ir y así nadie saldrá herido— las risas le rodearon, ¿quién temería a una joven que parecía no ser capaz de dañar ni a una mosca? Molesta sacó su chakram y acabó con todos ellos —No me subestiméis— dijo soberbia— Antes de atacar conoce a tu enemigo— tras esto se marchó.

Lejos estaba de saber que tanto Ronoa como Luffy la habían visto pelear, quedándose muy sorprendidos ante aquella muestra de poder, sobre todo Luffy que decidió que ella también sería su nakama.

La chica de púrpuras ojos se dirigió al puerto, tardando un poco en su recorrido ya que el singular encanto de aquel pueblo despertaron en ella la necesidad de sacarle unas fotos. Su cámara no era muy grande, no podía permitirse nada mejor y tampoco quería, la guardaba en su bandolera junto a su chakram. Adoraba la fotografía, le parecía que el visor de la cámara podía captar cosas que el ojo humano no veía y ella era capaz de hacer que así fuera. Fue esta la habilidad por la que le entrenaron para espiar, era capaz de percibir detalles que nadie más podía. Fue esta la habilidad que le permitieron entrar en la marina a tan temprana edad y que dejó aquel trágico recuerdo. Su cara se ensombreció al recordar aquello y así continuó hasta que llegó al puerto, donde alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos

—Oii,tú eres la chica que había antes en barco ¿no?— preguntó el joven con el chaleco rojo viendo que vestía la misma ropa: unos vaqueros cortos con una camiseta de manga corta azul claro y unas sandalias de tacón a juego;también llevaba la bandolera blanca atada a la cintura —También estabas en el patio de la base, te vi combatir, pareces fuerte.¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?

—Empezando por la primera pregunta sí, soy yo la chica que estaba en el barco. Soy fuerte, tienes razón y no no quiero unirme a tu tripulación.

—¿Por qué?— dijo con una mueca de disgusto

—¿Por qué no te conozco?

—Es cierto no me presentado, soy Monkey D. Luffy y seré el próximo rey de los piratas y este es Zorro— dijo señalando al único tripulante que había conseguido hasta ahora.

—Así que el próximo rey de los piratas— le miró de arriba abajo, no parecía gran cosa— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Por supuesto, ahora ya me conoces. ¿Te unirás a mi tripulación?

—No

Antes de que del morocho empezara a insistir para que se uniera a su tripulación Zorro formuló una pregunta:

—Nosotros nos hemos presentado pero, ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres?

—¿Yo?— se encogió de hombros—Ya que no me voy a unir a vosotros y dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver no necesitáis saber mi nombre— dicho esto desató su bote y se dirigió a la próxima isla.

Luffy y Zorro hicieron lo mismo, ninguno sabía que a la isla que se dirigía ella era la misma en la que acabarían ambos.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

La siguiente isla se hallaba cerca. Nada más llegar fue a mirar los alrededores de la isla, no sabía mucho de ella, simplemente que allí se encontraba el pirata Buggy, su tripulación y que fueron ayudados por Kadok.

Quería presentarse ante ellos y preguntar si aquel odioso pirata se encontraba aún allí, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que eso no le causaría más que problemas como ya le había pasado anteriormente...pero para qué engañarnos, sus deseos de acabar con ese tipo eran demasiados y contra ellos no había uso de razón. Con paso decidido se dirigió al pueblo dispuesta a preguntarle a alguien, a quien fuera, al primero en encontrarse el paradero del pirata payaso- sí, también se había informado sobre él y al ver la foto fue lo primero que pensó- pero lo único que encontró fue el pueblo desierto. Las casas estaban destrozadas: puertas arrancadas, ventanas rotas... Anduvo un rato, buscando a alguien; mas lo único que encontró fue a un perro de color blanco sentado delante de una tienda. Resignada por ser el único ser vivo que había visto hasta el momento,se arrodillo delante del animal y le preguntó:

—¿Esperas a alguien?— no contestó —¿Sabes dónde están los habitantes del pueblo?—el can respondió con unos ladridos —Supongo que eso quiere decir que se han escondido ¿no?— volvió a ladrar —¿Sabes dónde están los piratas?— el perro adoptó una posición de ataque y comenzó a gruñir —Tranquilo, no soy pirata y no tengo intención de unirme a la banda de Buggy— sus palabras no hicieron ningún efecto ante aquellos gruñidos —Parece que proteges esta tienda— dijo mirando detrás que se encontraba tras el tuso* —Yo también protejo algo— sacó su chakram y se lo mostró —¿Ves? Yo protejo esto. Es muy importante para mí, pero un pirata me arrebató una pieza vital de esta arma y quiero recuperarla, por ello necesito hablar con los piratas lo entiendes ¿no?— suspiró, se sentía una idiota hablando con un animal, el cual dejó de gruñir y empezó a ladrar en una dirección —¿Están por ahí?— preguntó señalando la calle que había a su izquierda. Todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue otro ladrido que lo tomó como una afirmación —Gracias.

No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Buggy - el ayuntamiento del pueblo- y menos tardó aún en deshacerse de los piratas que había de guardia.

—Llevadme hasta vuestro jefe— ordenó a unos piratas atemorizados ante la demostración de poder que acababan de ver.

— S-si-sí— subieron a la azotea del edificio seguidos de la joven. Dentro de una pequeña tienda que parecía una carpa, con una tela de raso color azul, se hallaba su capitán — Se-señor ahí una chica aquí que quiere verle...

—¿Qué?— preguntó el payaso de forma amenazadora

—Que hay una chica aquí que quiere verle. Es muy fuerte ha acabado con todos nosotros en un segundo, utiliza un arma muy extraña.

—Seréis idiotas, os habéis dejado ganar por una mujer— gritó —Dejadla pasar, quiero verla.

—No hace falta gritar, nadie aquí esta sordo— dijo en un tono que denotaba seguridad—¿Tú eres Buggy?— preguntó.

—Así es, ¿Quién eres tú?

—Eso no importa, se que has trabajado con este tipo—le mostró el cartel de "Se busca" de Kadok —¿Sigue aquí?

—¿Por qué crees que voy a responder a tus preguntas?

—Porque ha cambio yo te daré esto— dijo mostrando una pequeña bolsa.

—¿Es oro?

—Quizás, solo lo sabrás si respondes a mis preguntas. ¿Sigue él aquí?

—No, se marchó hace un día ¿Por qué lo buscas?

—No es asunto tuyo.¿Recuerdas si llevaba alguna arma extraña como una espada o algo parecido?

—Sí, recuerdo que llevaba una espada muy extraña...

—Bien...—se quedó pensativa —Aquí tienes— tiró la bolsa a los pies del payaso haciendo que saliera de la tienda

—¡Pero qué es esto!— exclamó indignado —¡Son piedras! ¡Me has engañado!

—No te he engañado. Yo te dije que podía ser oro no que lo fuera— Buggy empezó a gritar con furia— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has enfadado tanto que se te ha puesto la nariz roja o es que es así?— sabía que no debía burlarse, que debía mantener un respeto; sin embargo el ver como lo había destrozado todo hizo que sintiera repugnancia hacia él, y cuando se siente repugnancia no puedes sentir respeto. Los hombres que pertenecían a la banda de aquel pirata se alejaron temerosos, conociendo la reacción que tendría su líder.

Nariz roja haciendo uso de sus poderes tomó a Naira por el cuello, que aunque nunca había visto un poder así no mostró ápice de miedo.

—Así que una eres poseedor de una fruta del diablo.

—Sí, la Fruta Reconstructora (Bara-Bara no Mi), me permite descomponer mi cuerpo y así se inmune a los cortes.

La muchacha sacó su chakram y se lo mostró, tenía demasiada seguridad en sí misma como para creer que podía perder.— Puede que seas inmune a los cortes, pero como cualquier persona necesitas respirar— dicho esto hizo un movimiento con el chakram,girándolo sutilmente hacia la sentía curiosidad por ver que pasaba, pronto pudieron saberlo. El payaso cayó al suelo respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Q-qu-qué es eso?— inquirió entre jadeos.

—Es un arma muy curiosa, ¿verdad?— hablaba como si le estuviera mostrando a alguien su poder, dándole información no como si estuviera haciendo uso de él— Me permite controlar el aire y como todos sabemos los humanos necesitamos aire para respirar— el pirata le miró confuso —Al controlar el aire puedo hacer crear un vacío donde esté, y eso es lo que he hecho en tus pulmones, he hecho desparecer todo el aire que había— aclaró —Creo que te dejaré vivir. Te daré un consejo, antes de atacar conoce a tu enemigo— hizo un movimiento inverso al anterior y se marchó.

Caminaba por las calles del pueblo, un poco desanimada, triste, frustrada y enfada por no haber podido llegar antes de Kadok se marchara. No dejaba de darle vueltas al suceso que acababa de ocurrir, había estado a punto de matar a una persona, bueno, a un pirata, no es que fuera a sentirse mal por ello; no obstante, no quería matar a nadie antes de acabar con él.

—¡Ehh!— gritó alguien a su espalda, al girarse comprobó que era Luffy, acercándose a ella —¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó cuando ya estaba a su altura.

—Eso no te importa— miró detrás de él y vio a una chica pelirroja, o más bien peli-naranja —Ya veo que has hecho otra nakama.

—Sí— afirmó con orgullo.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó la chica —Ni hablar me hago nakama tuya— luego dirigió su mirada hacia la joven de cabello castaño—Solo estoy cooperando con él, nada más.

—Esta bien, esta bien, no hace falta ponerse así. A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones— decía en tono defensivo mientras alzaba las manos.

—Oii, ¿Te unes a mi tripulación?

—No, creía que ya te había quedado claro...por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó como se acabara de percatar de ello.

—¿Yo? — rió — A mí me trajo un pájaro.

—Que forma más original de venir...¿Y Zorro?— hizo aquella pregunta casi inconscientemente.

—Mm... no lo sé, seguro que está bien.

—Bueno, de todas formas no es asunto mío, me voy— giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

—Oii, espera...— no pudo detenerla —No importa, la próxima vez se convertirá en mi nakama— Nami le miró un tanto confusa no entendía porque se empeñaba en que la oji-lila se convirtiera en parte de su tripulación.

Había llegado al puerto antes de lo que pensaba y estaba dispuesta al desatar el bote cuando algo la detuvo. Miró hacia la montaña y dedujo que allí deberían de estar escondidos lo aldeanos, hizo ademán subir al bote sin llegar a colocar un pie dentro, negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo ayudarles, tengo otras prioridades— se dijo a media voz a sí misma, como si intentara convencer a alguien que no era ella —¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?— burfó mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el escondite de los lugareños —No tengo remedio—suspiró

_Haz el bien y no mires a quién. _Una voz familiar pero a la vez desconocida resonó en su cabeza, una voz que le hacía sentir melancolía, tristeza y añoranza aunque desconocía el motivo por el que le producía aquellos sentimientos.

Dejó el bote en el puerto y caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño sendero que ascendía, supuso, hasta la cima. Por el camino iba regañándose a sí misma por acabar siempre en la mismas situaciones: inmiscuida en los problemas ajenos. No es que a ella le gustaran los problemas  
>; no obstante, solo lo hacía para ayudar a las personas sobre todo desde aquel incidente en su infancia.<p>

El refugio estaba rodeado de una muralla de madera, podía escuchar ruido en su interior provocado, descubrió al asomarse, por una reunión. Estaban armados, si es que a lo que portaran se les pudiera llamar exactamente armas, parecía estar preparados para una batalla. ¿Quizás para recuperar su pueblo? Se preguntó suspicaz para, posteriormente, sorprenderse ante la veracidad de su pensamiento.

—Pero,¿están ustedes locos o qué? - irrumpió de pronto—No pueden ir a enfrentarse a los piratas, les matarán—dijo casi con enfado. Aquel comentario provocó que los aldeanos argumentara el motivo de su actuación sin hacer caso a su extraña aparición.

—No nos importan. Ellos se han aprovechado de nuestro pueblo y no les permitiremos que sigan haciéndolo—sentenció un hombre alto que parecía ser el portavoz.

—Pero si van les matarán y si quieren defender su pueblo de nada servirá de nada que estén muertos- rebatió.

—Nuestro alcalde ha ido él solo a enfrentarse con los piratas y no permitiremos que le hagan daño, además a ti esto no te incumbe- alzó la voz otro hombre, más joven que el anterior.

—Es cierto, puede que no me incumba, pero no dejaré que nadie muera— tras decir esto escuchó un estruendo a su espalda y vio salir algo volando. Al fijarse descubrió se trataba del payaso pirata y lo que le cabía duda alguna de que aquello lo había hecho Luffy; aunque ignoraba los motivos de su acción le estaba agradecida , se volvió al portavoz y le dijo: —Está bien si quieren recuperar el pueblo adelante — se apartó del camino y les dejó pasar. Asombrados ante el cambio de actitud de la muchacha y algo desconfiados empezaron a descender apresuradamente.

Una idea, más bien un deseo, llegó a su mente. Por algún extraño motivo y ajeno a toda racionalidad una pequeña esperanza de poder unirse algún día al morocho empezó a crecer en su interior.

*tuso: sinónimo de perro

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Tardó una par de horas en llegar a la isla. Sucedía el crepúsculo por lo que debía buscar una posada, le hubiera gustado poder seguir navegando toda la noche para estar más cerca de encontrar a Kadok pero había un par de problemas: el primero era que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba aquel pirata y el segundo que no era buena idea navegar al amparo de la oscuridad en un bote tan frágil como ese.

El pueblo era algo más grande a los visitados en días anteriores, parecía tranquilo, los niños jugaban en la calle y aún podía ver a las personas pasear pese a que era muy tarde. Buscaba con la mirada, sin querer pararse a preguntar, algún lugar para descansar.

—¿Quién eres tú?— escuchó una voz a su espalda —No serás una pirata, ¿verdad?—se giró y vio al chico que le estaba hablando, tenía el pelo rizado y una gran nariz.

—¿Y qué si lo soy?— retó divertida. El muchacho era enclenque aunque sabía que no debía juzgar a nadie por su apariencia.

—Que sepas que no podrás hacer nada en esta isla porque la proteje el Gran Capitán Usopp, que tiene a más de cuatrocientos hombres bajo su cargo.

—¿Si?—preguntó un poco incrédula —¿Quién es ese Gran Capitán Usopp?

—Lo tienes ante tus ojos— afirmó orgulloso el narizotas.

—Entonces...—dijo con una mira asesina —...habrá una gran suma por tu cabeza.

—T-t-te l-lo ad-ad-¡vierto soy mu-muy pe-peligroso — tartamudeó aterrorizado mientras su piernas le temblaban.

—No te tengo miedo— sacó su chakram he hizo ademán de atacarle.

En ese momento el chico calló al suelo agarrándose el pecho, algo perpleja ante lo sucedido, se acercó al muchacho para saber si estaba bien. Era posible que su intención fuera acabar con la vida de alguien, un pirata al que se la tenía jurada; mas no por eso iba a matar a cualquiera o dejar que alguien inocente muriera por su culpa. No pensaba que pudiera darle un ataque al corazón, al tomarle el pulso comprendió que se trataba de un engaño. Se levantó enfadada y de una patada lo levantó e hizo que se desplazara un par de metros. La gente que pasaba miró aterrorizada la escena y sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus miradas llenas de enfado se dirigieron hacia Naira, no entendían el por qué de lo que había hecho.

—¡Eres idiota!¡Cómo se te ocurre ir por ahí fingiendo que te da un ataque al corazón!—exclamó con una mezcla de enfado e indignación, tras oír aquellas palabras entendieron perfectamente lo que pasaban y siguieron con su trabajo. Era normal que mintiera, ellos ya le conocían y comprendían la reacción de la visitantes pues más de una vez había reaccionado de forma similar; aún así, le tenían gran aprecio y cariño a chico de cabello rizado.

Usopp se levantó con pesadez, llevándose una mano al estómago, aquella patada le había hecho mucho daño.

—No hacía falta que te pusieras así— se quejó—Ahora mandaré a mis ochocientos hombres a por ti.

—Dejalo ya , sé que es mentira— se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Como lo has sabido!— exclamó impresionado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— el aludido asintió —Es imposible que un pirata con tantos hombres a su cargo finja un ataque al corazón por miedo, además primero dijiste que tenías cuatrocientos hombres y luego ochocientos. Usopp, te llamas así ¿no?— volvió a asentir —Si vas a mentir procura que tus mentiras no se alteren demasiado, si no lo haces te descubrirán en seguida.

—Bueno, no tiene importancia— dijo rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto —Por cierto, no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?¿Quién eres?

—No, no soy de aquí, solo estoy de paso. Respecto a quien soy eso no te importa. Por cierto, ¿has visto ha este tipo?— volvió ha preguntar como tantas otras veces mostrando el cartel de Kadok.

—No, no he visto ha ese tipo en mi vida, no parece muy amigable, ¿por qué lo buscas?

—Eso tampoco te interesa.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué yo si tengo que responder a tus preguntas y tú no respondes a la mías?

—Yo no te he obligado a que me respondas, si no querías hacerlo no haberlo hecho.

—Oh, vaya, con que estaba aquí— habló una voz tras el peli-negro haciendo que este se sobresaltara. Se trataba de un hombre vestido con traje y de pelo blanco similar al de una cabra, ya que también tenía dos cuerno en la cabeza, llevaba unas bolsas llenas de comida

—Ah, Merry, eres tú— suspiró aliviado— ¿Qué quieres?

—La señorita Kaya me mandó a comprar comida y me dijo que estaría gustosa si usted le acompañara esta noche durante la hora de cenar— fijó su vista en las castaña, que estaba detrás de Usopp —Por supuesto, también puede acompañarlo su amiga.

—No será necesario, pues solo conozco a Usopp de unos segundos y mucho me temo que no conozco a la señorita Kaya— mintió un poco. Sabía perfectamente quien era Kaya, había escuchado hablar de su familia durante el tiempo que estuvo en la Marina; no obstante, era cierto que no la conocía a lo que personalmente se refiere

—En ese caso, con más motivos ha de venir, de ese modo conocerá a la señorita Kaya y podrá ver el pueblo— insistió Merry.

—No, de verdad, no es necesario— negó educadamente.

—¿Por qué no?— intervino Usopp —Dices que eres nueva, lo más seguro es que aún no hallas encontrado posada, deberías venir y conocerla, te caerá bien, ella es muy simpática.

—Bueno, si insisten...—accedió al fin con resignación. Mirándolo por el lado positivo por fin podría conocer a la muchacha y comer gratis, pues en aquel momento no disponía de mucho dinero.

—De acuerdo, yo iré de inmediato a la casa, ustedes, mientras tanto, pueden dar una vuelta por el pueblo— Merry se marchó satisfecho de haber cumplido a la perfección el recado de Kaya pero no por ello más contento.

Usopp miró a Naira y le preguntó: —¿Eres una pirata?

—No.

—¿Una caza cazarecompensas?

—Tampoco.

—¿Perteneces a la Marina?

—¿Has terminado con el interrogatorio?—él le miró inquisitivo —No, tampoco pertenezco a la Marina, ¿algo más?—preguntó de forma retórica.

—Entonces, no entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué buscas a ese pirata?

—Ya te he dicho que eso no te incumbe— respondió secamente y con cierto tono amenazador en su voz, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el chico, quien decidió que por su propio bien lo mejor era dejar de hacer preguntas.

Tras esta pequeña conversación el joven le enseñó el pueblo. Naira aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar algunas fotos, ya que para ella la luz del atardecer cambiaba el modo de ver las cosas. Pues era el último aliento que el sol daba antes de ocultarse lo que hacía efímeros sus rayos y , por tanto, únicos. La noche había caído cuando fueron a casa de Kaya para cenar. Usopp, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, saltó la valla que protegía la gran mansión y escaló el árbol hasta la ventana de Kaya, ella también saltó pero se quedó esperando a los pies del árbol a que él bajara para entrar por la puerta principal como las personas normales. En ese momento apareció Merry en el jardín, miró con enfado al chico por un momento pero luego volvió a mostrar la misma mirada agradable que antes; aunque esto no pasó des apercibido para la chica. Pidió amablemente que bajara del árbol y entrara ,el peli-negro bajó y se dirigió al interior de la casa; sin embargo,ella no se movió del lugar donde se encontraba, cuando se aseguró que el narizotas no los escuchaba le preguntó a Merry:

—No te gusta Usopp, ¿verdad?

Merry le miró extrañado, no entendía el motivo de la pregunta: —No se a que se refiere.

—Si no te caía bien, ¿por qué le has invitado?— insistió pasando por alto lo que había dicho.

Suspiró: —No es que me caiga mal, pero no me gusta que se suba al árbol y cuente esas inverosímiles historias a la señorita Kaya. Aunque parece que desde que la señorita recibe sus visitas ha mejorado mucho en salud. Ella le tiene muy alta estima, y me pidió que le invitara,por eso lo hice...— no parecía estar muy seguro de querer continuar —Sé que no es un mal chico, además tiene un gran corazón; mas preferiría que fuera ha hablar con la señorita como todas las personas en vez de trepar por un árbol.

—Ya entiendo— guardó silencio unos segundos— Le tienes mucho aprecio a ella,¿ me equivoco?

—En absoluto, yo serví a sus padres y la he visto crecer, para mí es casi como una hija.

La chica de ojos purpuras se limitó a sonreír, ante la confesión de Merry,para luego seguirle al interior de la casa hasta la sala principal donde iban a comer.

La cena fue tranquila, comieron gran cantidad de alimentos de diferentes clases y todos ellos muy caros. Kaya preguntó varias veces a la castaña como se llamaba, era su invitada y quería conocer su nombre. Un nombre que se prohibió volver a decir hasta cumplir su objetivo por lo que cambiaba sutilmente de tema.

Tras la cena, la chica anfitriona insistió en dar cobijo a su nueva amiga y puesto que no tenía donde ir le parecía la mejor opción que se quedara allí; además no había muchas chicas de su edad en el pueblo y tenía unas ganas inmensas de hablar con alguien de cosas "de chicas".

A Naira no le gustaba mucho hablar de esas cosas, quizás porque solo tuvo una amiga y no volvió a saber de ella, quizás por lo que había vivido o quizás porque no era de ese tipo de chicas, fuera por lo que fuese no le gustaba mucho hablar de esos temas pero tenía razón, no tenía dónde ir y de ese modo podría agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella aquella noche.

Pasaron la noche tranquilamente hablando de todo tipo de cosas, también le enseñó la mansión , era gigantesca: tenía tres baños, una cocina muy grande y una despensa igual o casi más grande que la cocina, dos salas de estar, y un gran comedor...y más de diez habitaciones.

Cuando la hora de acostarse, más obligadas por el mayordomo que por voluntad propia, pasó la noche en la habitación contigua a la de Kaya. Su mirada estaba perdida en el firmamento buscando algún rastro del vacío que acomodaba en su mente, una pista.

A la mañana siguiente y después de que insistieran en que desayunara con ellos se fue. No había revelado su nombre, no podía hacerlo; aunque prometió que en cuanto pudiera hacerlo se lo contaría. Se despidió de ella y de Merry en la mansión ,y de Usopp en la playa mientras se marchaba. No se arrepentía de haberse quedado esa noche en aquella isla, había hecho nuevos amigos; pese a que lo más seguro, según pensaba ella, es que no los volviera haber, le había encantado conocerlos.

Mientras navegaba vió acercarse dos botes,uno de ellos con una vela blanca y el otro con una bandera negra la cual tenía dibujada el símbolo de los piratas de Buggy. Se preparó para luchar, en caso de que fuese necesario, poco a poco y al ver los botes más de cerca descubrió que se trataba de Luffy y Zorro, que iban en el mismo bote, y de la chica pelirroja que iba en el bote con la bandera de Bugle.

El chico de sombrero de paja volvió a pedirle que se uniera a su banda, como las otras veces, y ella le dijo que no, como las otras veces.

—¿Por qué?— hizo una mueca infantil.

—Luffy, ya te lo he dicho otras veces, porque no.

—Nos hemos encontrado en todas la islas, eso es el destino que quiere que te unas a mi banda— afirmó él con cierta inocencia.

—O quizás simples coincidencias.

—¿Crees en las coincidencias?- preguntó Zorro.

—No.

—Entonces por qué dices que nuestros encuentros son coincidencias

—Me encantaría poder explicártelo pero tengo mucha prisa, quizás en otro momento... si nos volvemos a ver.

—Seguro que nos volvemos a ver...—intervino de nuevo Sombrero de Paja—¿Cómo te llamas?

—La última vez que me preguntaste eso te dije que no necesitabas saberlo— dijo mientras se alejaba, pues ni siquiera se había parado a hablar con ellos.

Luffy se quedó pensativo, buscando que decir para convencerla de que les dijera su nombre, para cuando se le ocurrió la idea ella ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharle. Aún así el muchacho tenía muy clara una cosa, ella formaría parte de su banda, aún no sabía como hacerlo pero lo lograría.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

No. No creía en las coincidencias y mucho menos en el destino. ¿Qué todo estaba escrito?¿Qué las cosas ocurren por que así deben ser? Patrañas.

Eso pensaba ella. Si había algo que tenía claro es que nada estaba predestinado a ocurrir y que las cosas sucedían por nuestra causa.

Su, diminuto, navío la llevó hasta encontrarse con un barco bastante extraño : tenía una forma ovalada, bastante grande, compuesto por tres plantas y un pescado como cabezal. La parte inferior, redonda, estaba equipada con cañones, sin lugar a dudas solo podía tratarse del...Baratie. Había escuchado hablar de ese restaurante flotante en su travesía por los otros mares, su gran fama hablaba, sobre todo, por su singularidad. No era muy común encontrar un lugar para comer en medio del océano. Sabía su historia por testimonios que había ido recopilando, y entrelazando, de aquí y allá.

Decidió parar y echar un vistazo, quizás ellos pudieran facilitarle información sobre Kadok, pirata al que había perseguido por los cuatro mares hasta que, finalmente, estaba cerca de atraparlo en este...o eso esperaba.

Recordaba con pesar la última vez, hace tres años, que lo vio; fue entonces cuando decidió que acabaría con aquel hombre. Su decisión de buscarlo y capturarlo empezó en aquel mismo instante que lo vio y supo de él que era el causante de su soledad. Recordarlo, recordar aquella escena hacía que se le oprimiera el corazón. Zarandeó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y con paso firme entró en el Baratie.

El local quedó en silencio cuando lo hizo, podía notar como las miradas se dirigían a ella y un molesto rumor de susurros lo invadía todo. Se sentó en una mesa cercana a la espera de ser atendida, pronto, un joven de cabello, corto, rubio se acercó a ella.

—¿Sí, qué desea?— preguntó sin mirarla.

—¿Cuál es el plato del día?— inquirió echando un rápido vistazo a la carta.

—El plato del día es...— dejó la frase en el aire al clavar su vista en ella, quien desvió ligeramente la mirada para saber el motivo de su silencio— Oh, pero como he podido ser tan desconsiderado. Discúlpeme,_mellorine__—_ se arrodilló ante ella ofreciéndole una flor— Ni siquiera esta bella rosa es capaz de competir con su hermosura— elogió.

Naira rodó los ojos, se había encontrado como mucho hombres así a lo largo de su viaje, todos mujeriegos y pervertidos, los detestaba.

—¿Podría tomarme nota? Por favor— su tono aunque neutral, sonó melodioso a oídos de aquel camarero.

—En seguida le traeré el mejor plato que haya probado nunca y lo cocinaré exclusivamente para usted, _mellorine__— _de un saltó se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Así que también es cocinero, ¿eh?...— murmuró para si.

Tamborileaba la mesa mientras espera su comida a la vez que observaba con detenimiento el local, fijándose en cada detalle. Estaba bien cuidado y limpio, una gran columna se alzaba desde el centro colonizada alrededor por unas escaleras ascendía a la segunda planta y, supuso, a la tercera. Las paredes eran de un matiz púrpura, semejante a sus ojos, adornadas por ventanas que dejaban ver el océano y entrar la luz solar.

_—__Mellorine__— _volvió a llamarla aquel extraño cocinero al acercarse con un plato— Siento la demora, pero un plato para una señorita como usted requiere un poco de tiempo.

Sirvió la comida que aparentada estar deliciosa, dejó que aquel aroma embriaga sus sentido antes de decidirse a probar bocado. El rubio esperaba impaciente saber la opinión de aquella chica que había entrado, sola, en el restaurante.

—Está riquísimo—declaró para alegría del camarero-cocinero, que haciendo un extraño baile cantaba "Le gusta, le gusta. Ha dicho que le gusta". Ignoró aquello y siguió comiendo.

Puede que porque ya no entraba mucha gente o porque era la única que se encontraba sola, el galán decidió sentarse con ella mientras comía.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que me acompañas...

—Sanji— dijo percatándose de que no podía terminar su frase puesto que no sabía su nombre— Sencillo, no puedo dejar que una damisela se encuentre sola, ¿puedo saber el motivo?

—¿Qué motivo?— clavó sus ojos en los oscuros de él.

—El motivo por el que estás sola. No es usual que una chica, joven, este sola; mas, teniendo en cuenta que es posible ser atacado por los piratas.

—¿Acaso parezco una damisela en peligro que necesita de un caballero para que la salve?— sonó molesta y fría.

—Me has preguntado el motivo y yo he contestado sin insinuar nada— había dejado de decir adjetivos y tratarla cual muñeca —Solo creo, dulce tulipán, que debes ir protegida, y si te quedas aquí yo te protegeré y cuidaré de ti— habló con los ojos llenos de ilusión, la castaña suspiró.

—¿Has visto a este hombre?— indagó sacando el papel de "Se busca" que otras veces había mostrado, haciendo que Sanji dejara de soñar.

Sin necesidad de coger el papel, miró la fotografía :— Sí, estuvo aquí hace...— hizo memoria—...varios días— algo se activó en el interior de la muchacha, que rápidamente se incorporó.

—¿Cuánto son unos días?

—No sé— se encogió de hombros—Creo que cinco o seis.

—¿Sabes por casualidad a donde fue?— el camarero meditó— ¿Sí o no?— apuró para poder ir a buscarlo lo antes posible.

—Creo que le oír decir algo de las Islas Conomi...

Sin esperar a saber si el chico tenía algo más que contar salió rauda hacia su embarcación, con un rumbo ya fijado.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de poder enfrentarse a ese pirata. Las últimas veces que lo vio, que tuvo alguna relación con él, acabaron dañándole profundamente.

Tenía el objetivo claro y no le importaba si esta vez, era ella quien no salía viva, no mientras pudiera cumplir su venganza.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Después de una par de horas en la que lo único que veía era la inmensidad del mar recordó, de pronto, que no había pagado la comida en aquel restaurante. No le dio mayor importancia, pues seguramente aquella fuese la primera y última vez que lo visitase y viese a algunos de los camareros; más él único que podría reconocerla sería el chico rubio con quien entabló una pequeña conversación. Aún así creía fervientemente que no volvería a verlo.

Elevó su vista al cielo con un suspiro, en eso se había convertido en los últimos años: en una sombra. No revelaba su pasado a nadie, le dolía recordarlo, tampoco sus intenciones ni si quiera su nombre. ¿El motivo? La venganza que ahora parecía tan lejana como un sueño, venganza contra aquel que acabó con la vida del único que le dio un nombre, una personalidad, una existencia. A su memoria vino la promesa que hizo a Kaya de revelarle como se llamaba en cuanto pudiera, mas no sería así hasta que no acabara con ese maldito pirata. A su mente llegó, entonces, la imagen de Luffy. Él era un pirata y ella odiaba a los piratas. ¿Los odiaba? No, solo a ese pirata. Sabía que no podía tildar de iguales a todos lo piratas, no todos eran así, no todos eran malos y retorcidos. Algo que le enseñó su padre, a no criticar y odiar antes de conocer, a no subestimar. Su padre...hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía, casi había olvidado como era su rostro, el de su madre, el de su hermano...les echaba tanto de menos. No recordaba que fue de ellos, ni cuando se marcharon. Solo que una vez tuvo familia, solo unos rostros casi sin personalidad pues eran pocas las cosas que mantenía en su memoria.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, rápidamente se la secó con el dorso de la mano. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, abrumada por los recuerdos. Se juró a sí misma que no volvería a llorar; sin embargo no podía evitar que la tristeza le embriagara al acordarse de su familia.

Meneó la cabeza intentando expulsar esos pensamientos para poder concentrarse únicamente en su meta, la que había estado persiguiendo durante estos años.

Pronto sintió como algo húmedo caía sobre su rostro, alzó la cabeza para comprobar lo que se temía.

—Maldita sea— dijo para sí.

En menos de cinco minutos una tempestad empezó a azotar el mar. Debía buscar la costa cuando antes, pues la embarcación no aguantaría mucho. Divisó a lo lejos, lo que parecía ser una isla y sin duda alguna se dirigió hacía ella. No obstante, antes de alcanzar tierra una ola se abalanzó sobre la barca destruyéndola. Naira cayó al agua, sentía la presión del mar y las olas sobre sí misma impidiéndole salir a flote. El oxígeno, poco a poco, se iba agotando en sus pulmones, haciendo que se sintiera agobiada por no poder subir a la superficie. Los brazos dejaron de resporderle, seguidamente de las piernas. Se sentía mareada, ya no podía luchar más, las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarla.

—En serio voy a morir de esta forma— pensaba. Rió internamente de forma sarcástica— Es una muerte estúpida...—sentía que los párpados le pesaban— No pude cumplir mi promesa...No puedo morir así...debo...tengo que hacer algo— mientras su cuerpo se hundía llevó la mano hasta la bandolera donde guardaba su chakram— Tiene que funcionar...tiene...— le costaba pensar con claridad; mas sus movimientos fueron involuntarios. Giró su mano, en la cual tenía el arma, de tal forma que un remolino empezó a formarse alrededor suya. En pocos segundos toda el agua que la rodeaba desapareció dando paso a una pequeña burbuja de aire que la sacó a flote, otorgándole también un valioso oxígeno.

Notaba la arena en la palmas de sus manos, aún llovía pero no le importaba. Estaba viva, había sobrevivido. Respiraba con dificultad y se sentía cansada. Quedó inconsciente sobre la costa mientras la tormenta seguía descargando con furia.

Al abrir lo ojos ya había amainado, se levantó con un poco de pesadez. Miró a su alrededor observando el paisaje. No había nada cerca que le indicara que se tratada de un puerto, luego dirigió su vista al mar donde lo único que sus ojos veían era la inmensidad del océano.

—Oh, genial— ironizó— Tengo la mejor pista que he podido tener en años sobre Kadok y acabo naufragando en una isla— bufó— Genial, simplemente genial— pateó con rabia la arena levantando una nube de tierra.

Se sentó sobre una roca cercana intentando ordenar sus ideas, buscando una forma de poder salir.

—Maldita sea— murmuró entre dientes.

Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, no obstante, eso tenía fácil solución. Se puso en pie con determinación, exploraría aquel lugar, si lo conocía sabría, entonces, la forma más fácil de escapar de él.

De nuevo paseó su mirada por el lugar en que se hallaba: tras ella una inmensa pared rocosa que se extendía hasta el lado izquierdo de la playa formando un acantilado, a la derecha un pequeño sendero de arena. Siguió el único camino posible, al menos, sin hacer esfuerzos.

Al avanzar un poco descubrió a lo lejos un bosque, el cual se extendía por toda la isla. Adentrándose en él, lo único que podía escuchar era el silencio roto ,a veces, por el susurro del viento entre las hojas. Los árboles tapaban gran parte de la luz solar, haciendo que la vegetación en el suelo fuero escasa. Se quedó parara unos instantes tras escuchar un ruido, pronto, un mono pasó balanceándose entre las ramas, aunque eso no fue lo que la hizo parar.

Tras ella escuchó unos gruñidos, girándose lentamente, pudo ver al animal del que provenían. Un jabalí, más grande de lo habitual, que se acercaba a ella con porte peligroso.

Tomando carrerilla intentó embestirla pero ella, con un elegante gesto, saltó agarrándose a la rama más cercana y subiéndose sobre la misma.

Ahora sabía donde se encontraba, ni siquiera tenía nombre ese lugar, al menos no oficial; ya que no salía en los mapas. Sin embargo; era muy conocido por las gentes de las islas cercanas como un islote ideal para la caza.

Desde su lugar vio como el animal frenaba en seco y volvía hacia donde ella estaba, empezó ha acometer contra el árbol.

Un extensible brazo golpeó la cabeza de la alimaña dejándola inconsciente, conocía la procedencia de ese ataque. Solo existía una persona con esa habilidad.

—Hola— saludó con alegría de ver de nuevo a la castaña.

—Luffy— miró unos instantes al chico— ¿Tú de nuevo?— bajó del árbol.

El muchacho de pelo azabache rió con una particular risa: —Es que esta isla es muy conocida por la caza y ahora que tenemos un cocinero hemos venido a cazar todas las especies que podamos para que las cocine— sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de la suculenta cena.

—Así que has hecho un nuevo nakama.

—Sí— volvió a reír—¿Vas a unirte a nosotros?

Frunció el ceño ante la insistencia del chico: —¿Cuántas veces debo de decírtelo? La respuesta es No— recalcó aquella negación.

—Te lo preguntaré hasta que...— dejó de hablar y empezó a mirar a todos lados— ¿Dónde se han metido?— se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y ladeó la cabeza— ¿Se habrán perdido? Oye— clavó sus ojos, negros, en la chica que tenía enfrente— ¿Me ayudas a buscar a mis amigos?

—No tengo tiempo para eso— estaba empezando a mosquearse—Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Buscar a alguien.

—¿Para qué?

—No es de tu incumbencia— su voz sonó fría, más de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Yo también busco a mis amigos, si me ayudas, nosotros también te ayudaremos— ignoró por completo el tono de su voz.

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie— su cuerpo se había tensado por completo— Es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma.

—¿Por...

—Te ayudaré a buscar a tus amigos— interrumpió algo más calmada— Si dejas de hacer preguntas, ¿vale?— como respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa.

—Tu ve por ese lado— indicó la espalda de ella— y yo iré por donde vine —antes de que pudiera decir algo se marchó.

Iba sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a quién buscaba. Paró y miró el abismo que había a tan solo un paso de ella. Bajo aquel precipicio, la frondosa arboleda seguía extendiéndose.

Zorro estaba enfadado, hacía rato que caminaba sin encontrar su barco o alguno de los tripulantes de este. Se detuvo en seco dejando que aquello que le habían lanzado quedara clavado en la madera. Naira se acercó a él y estiró la mano hacia lo que había tirado segundos atrás. La espada del espadachín se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello dando como resultado que se quedara inmóvil.

—Tranquilo— sonrió con burla.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no lo esté?— su boca se curvó con arrogancia— Solo estoy en guardia.

—No pienso atacarte, puedes bajar tu espada.

—No es eso lo que parece— no se movió.

—Solo quería avisarte de que ante ti había un barranco.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho directamente?— bajó su arma dejando que ella cogiera la suya, aún clavada en el tronco.

—¿Me hubieras hecho caso?— arqueó una ceja— Además...— amplió su sonrisa—...no hubiera sido tan divertido.

El ex-cazarrecompensas se quedó mirándola, había algo en ella que le hacía confiar, puede que no para bajar la guardia pero sí para escucharla. A parte, se trataba de la chica que tanto insistía su capitán que su uniera a la banda, ¿por qué?

—¡Socorro!

Escucharon ese grito de auxilio a lo lejos y rápidamente fueron hacia allí. Al llegar vieron como Nami y Usopp estaba al borde del despeñadero y delante de ellos dos animales de parentesco a un leopardo.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?— dejó escapar el peli-verde sorprendido ante el tamaño del animal.

—Ruspys— contestó ella— Son muy peligrosos si están hambrientos.

Los animales se abalanzaron sobre ellos, y de no ser por la actuación de la castaña, que los tiró al suelo y por Zorro, que con su espada acabó con uno; hubieran terminado su historia en ese lugar. Pero pese a ella los salvó, no pudo evitar que la alimaña le derribara, cayendo juntos por el barranco.

La peli-naranja se tapó la boca con las manos al ver como la chica caía por el despeñadero, el narizotas se quedó paralizado, asustado, ante lo que acababa de ver. Solo el espadachín reaccionó tras deshacerse de la otra bestia, aunque tarde.

Haciendo uso, de nuevo, de su chakram creó un fuerte vendaval; obteniendo como resultado que fuese elevada en contra del sentido de su caída. De ese modo y ante la atónita mirada de los tres, volvió a posarse sobre la cima del abismo. Agradeció como nunca antes el intenso entrenamiento que sufrió en la Marina para ser capaz de usar aquella arma como una "parte más de su cuerpo".

—¡Eso ha sido increíble!—exclamó Sombrero de paja que llegó en aquel instante junto con su cocinero. Ambos se había guiado, también, por el grito— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Hizo caso omiso a su pregunta: —Ya te he ayudado a encontrarles— referenció a la breve conversación que había tenido antes con él.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes dijera algo se marchó.

Caminó buscando la costa. Quería estar lejos de esa peculiar banda de piratas, no por miedo, sino porque su capitán conseguía exasperarla y desviarla, de algún modo de su objetivo.

Volvió a sentir un ruido tras ella y al volverse vio, otra vez, al jabalí de antes. Dispuesto a reclamar la presa que antes de le había escapado, tomó carrerilla intentado embestirla. Ella esquivó el ataque.

Sacó de su bandolera su arma dispuesta ha acabar con el jabalí, fue justo en ese instante cuando escuchó una voz que le resultaba extremadamente familiar.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar semi-oculta por un tronco, oyó un disparo haciendo caer muerto a la fiera.

—Vamos— habló una voz ronca— Será nuestra cena— varios hombres se acercaron a la bestia y la cogieron

Abrió los ojos. ¡Por fin! Por fin encontraba al pirata que tanto había buscado. Agarró con fuerza su chakram dispuesta a terminar con la existencia de aquel hombre.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Sostenía su arma esperando el momento idóneo para atacar. La sangre le hervía y el corazón le latía muy rápido. No quería fallar, no podía, no ahora. Estaban a punto de marcharse, debía esperar solo unos segundos más.

Sin embargo, las ansias de acabar con su enemigo fueron superiores al uso de la razón. Con la mente turbia por la venganza olvidó todo lo que la experiencia, de estos años, le había enseñado.

Pese a ello, tuvo la precaución de dividir su arma en dos: la parte que contenía la esfera quedó formando un arco sobre su mano derecha; mientras que la parte que no contenía la esfera hacía los mismo sobre su mano izquierda.

Sin pensar un plan se lanzó contra él, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. El medio-chakram, izquierdo, quedó clavado en el tronco de un árbol que había tras Kadok, quien se giró esbozando una arrogante sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— se giró hasta encararla completamente— Una _jovencita_ que está jugando.

Pese a que había "perdido" una parte de su arma, aún le quedaba la otra, las más poderosa. Sin mediar palabra giró levemente su muñeca. Pronto, aquel pirata empezó a notar como el oxígeno se agotaba en sus pulmones, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía respirar. Incó una rodilla en el suelo, su rostro mostraba enfado por verse reducido de ese modo ante una mujer; no obstante, el rostro de la chica tenía dibujada una sonrisa, que lejos de ser normal, mostraba cierto tono de locura.

Demasiado concentrada en acabar con él estaba para darse cuenta que los piratas que iban con el se movían con la intención de herirla.

Notó su brazo húmedo, desvió ligeramente la vista. Sangre. Un golpe en el estómago le hizo tambalearse y retroceder. No pensaba rendirse, no ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

Irguiéndose de nuevo, se preparó para luchar, le sangraba el brazo pero no le importaba.

Aquel sentimiento de venganza le había cegado hasta tal punto que no sentía el dolor del corte; aún así, tenía conciencia de que debía tener cuidado con Kadok.

—¿Qué pasa?— hizo una breve pausa— ¿Tan cobarde eres que te escondes detrás de tus hombres?

Quizás no debería haber hecho aquel comentario, eso solo logró enfurecerle aún más. Llevándose su mano a la cintura desenvainó una espada:el filo relució con la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles, la empuñadura tenía un aspecto dorado, varios gabillanos la rodeaban y en el centro de la virola, con un aspecto anaranjado, brillaba una esfera. Lo que ella buscaba.

—Lo robaste, devuélvelo— exigió la castaña.

—No tengo ni idea a lo que te refieres— respondió algo confundido.

—No mientas— espetó lanzándose contra él.

El hombre no necesitó hacer un gran esfuerzo para pararla, simplemente alzó su espada en posición defensa. Naira no dejaba de lanzar ataques, sabía que de poco iba a servir si él tenía esa espada. No, de poco serviría si tenía esa esfera.

El cansancio empezó a hacer mella en la muchacha, algo que aprovechó el peli-negro.

Alzando la espada comenzó su contra-ataque, la peli-castaña lograba esquivar el filo de la espada con dificultad. Sabía que un golpe certero rompería su chakram y eso no podía permitírselo, era lo único que le quedaba de él, de su padre, ¿por qué podía recordar eso y no el resto? Aquella arma era lo único que le hacía aferrarse con fuerza al recuerdo de sus padres; el cual temía que, poco a poco, se desvaneciese como si de una ilusión se tratara.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes y un líquido escarlata lo recorría entero. Haciendo fuerza en la parte del arma que aún estaba en su mano, intentó lanzar un ataque. Apenas podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su percepción había disminuido hasta un punto borroso.

Antes de poder mover un músculo que le permitiera llevarlo a cabo sintió como la hoja de la espada atravesaba su abdomen. Inconscientemente dejó caer su arma para llevarse la mano a la herida, apretó los dientes para evitar quejarse.

Kadok retiró la espada dejando que un líquido carmesí brotara de ella.

Calló de rodillas, le costaba respirar un poco y sentía como se le nublaba la vista, pero pese al mal estado en que se encontraba se levantó.

Estaba completamente desarmada y ellos le superaban en grupo, mas su orgullo no le permitía huir:—Voy a acabar contigo— dijo con el ceño fruncido provocando la risa de los piratas.

—Ilusa, ¿crees que podrás conmigo?— rió— Encargaos de ella— ordenó a sus hombres.

En una pelea física perdería sin remedio pues sus habilidades en la lucha estaban muy limitadas; añadiendo que estaba herida. Se había esforzado en aprender su arma como si fuese una parte más de ella, y lo había logrado; mas, sus habilidades sin su chakram se limitaban a defenderse de los ataques directos y esquivarlos.

—Este es tu fin— afirmó uno de ellos mientras le apuntaba con una pistola que llevaba oculta en su chaqueta y sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el gatillo.

Cerró los ojos esperando sentir el balazo. Tras unos segundos después de oír el ruido y no sentir nada abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse un muchacho de chaleco rojo que la protegía.

—Luffy— susurró.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese chico al que apenas conocía le protegía?

—Esto es tuyo, ¿no?— inquirió mostrando las partes de su arma que acababa de recoger. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de poder responderle, el chico sonrió.

Miró a su alrededor, observando como el resto de nakamas del chico de pelo azabache se enfrentaban a los hombres de Kadok.

—¿Qué hacéis?— algunos se giraron para mirarla confusos- No es vuestra pelea, no os metáis.

—Te estamos ayudando— repuso Usopp detrás del cocinero para protegerse.

—No necesito vuestra ayuda— levantó un pequeño vendaval provocando que la banda de Sombrero de Paja retrocediera unos pasos cubriéndose los ojos— Soy yo quien debe acabará con él— dijo colocándose enfrente del pirata.

—Es una lástima que nos tengamos que despedir ahora— se mofó, recordando que el motivo de su cicatriz fue que no se retiró a tiempo, y haciendo una seña creó una nube de humo.

—¡No!— gritó comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar. Usando su arma, de nuevo, logró disipar el humo; aunque tarde, Kadok se había ido— Idiota—bufó girándose hacia el muchacho de negros orbes-Por tu culpa se ha escapado, por...tu...— no pudo terminar la frase, todo se volvió negro. Había perdido mucha sangre.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

_—__No puedes hacerme esto__—__sollozaba__— __Me prometiste que no me dejarías sola- las lágrimas recorrían su rostro por más que intentaba retenerlas__—__Despierta, vamos, despierta__—__gritaba ante el cuerpo que yacía dentro de aquel ataúd._

_Aquel hombre fue quién le había salvado después de la triste tragedia, el único que no la miraba con pena y se lamentaba por lo sucedido. Él le devolvió el arma que, antaño, perteneció a su padre y fue él quién le enseñó a usarla. Era él: el que la defendía cuando hacía alguna travesura y la buscaba cuando se escapaba, el que le dio la oportunidad de entrar en La Marina creyendo que llegaría lejos, el que se proclamó delante de todos como su nuevo padre para evitar que la llevaran a un orfanato, el que le ayudó a superar lo ocurrido._

_Ahora su rostro marcado pro algunos años, al igual que su pelo, estaba pálido y frío._

_—__Déjalo, no sirve de nada__— __un hombre de unos veinte años, ataviado con un traje blanco posó su mano en el hombro de la pequeña que lloraba. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, bien peinado y un semblante arrogante, pulcro y limpio, al igual que sus vestimentas, impecables__— __Fue tu culpa que ahora este así- dijo con malicia queriendo que, de una vez, aquella chiquilla desapareciera._

_—__Cállate, eso no es cierto__—__profirió girándose hacia él._

_Un sonoro bofetón impuso el silencio, dejando una marca roja en el rostro de la niña. Ella de un empujón aparto al hombre huyendo de allí. Ahora no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse y su objetivo estaba lejos de su alcance todavía._

Abrió los ojos algo abrumada por aquel recuerdo, una herida que aún no había sanado. Se sentía mareada y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos un momento para recuperar fuerzas, ¿qué había pasado? Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente haciendo que se irguiera rápidamente; no obstante un punzante dolor en el abdomen le hizo acostarse de nuevo. Por un momento temió haber sido capturada por aquel sucio pirata, pero la imagen de Sombrero de Paja la tranquilizó.

Observo con detenimiento el lugar, parecía tratarse de un camarote. La luz entraba por una de las ventanas que había, la otra estaba cubierta por una cortina. Era una estancia sencilla. Frente a la cama había un escritorio con una silla, sobre esta pudo divisar algo de ropa. Bajó la vista, una fina sábana blanca cubría su cuerpo envuelto en vendas.

Debía estar muerta, ¿por qué no lo estaba? Las heridas parecían bien curadas para ser de un principiante, ¿había algún médico en aquella tripulación?

Ignorando el dolor que sentía se levantó dirigiéndose a la mesa, examinó la ropa. No era suya; sin embargo no veía otra cosa con la que poder vestirse. Sus objetos personales estaba allí, se sintió aliviada por no tener que buscarlos.

Abrió la puerta del camarote, como supuso estaba en un barco. _"Amigos"_ pensó de otro modo no la habrían ayudado.

—¿Ya despertaste?—una voz femenina le habló— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Bien— respondió mirando a su interlocutora.

_—__Mellorine__—_interrumpió una voz que salía desde la cocina acercándose a ella con un extraño baile— Qué alegría que estés bien, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer?_—_ ella asintió, la verdad es que estaba hambrienta.

—¡Sanji!— gritó una voz a los lejos—¡Yo también quiero comida!

—Tú te esperas hasta la hora de la comida— respondió el cocinero con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió hinchando los mofletes.

—Luffy tiene razón— intervino otro— ¿Por qué ella puede comer ahora y nosotros debemos esperarnos?

—Porque a una mujer nunca se le hace esperar— dicho esto, volvió a la cocina.

—Cocinero pervertido— murmuró un chico que aparentemente dormía apoyado en el mástil.

Parpadeó un par de veces intentado asimilar la peculiar escena. Ahora sabía que se hallaba en un barco pirata, cuyo capitán era un chico con el poder de una fruta del diablo y que por alguna razón no dejaba de insistir en que ella se uniera su banda.

—Por cierto— volvió a hablar aquella primera voz— Nos debes...—parecía hacer cálculos—...2300 berries.

—¿Y eso por qué?— inquirió extrañada.

—Te hemos salvado— levantó el pulgar— Te llevamos al médico exponiéndonos a ser capturados- levantó el dedo índice— Estás usando mi ropa y además, hay que añadir un interés— levantó dos dedos más.

—No os debo nada— sentenció— Yo no os pedí que me salvarais, ni te pedí que me dejaras tu ropa, ¿dónde está la mía?

—Quedó destrozada después de tu batalla— respondió molesta comprendiendo que no obtendría ningún dinero— Tuviste suerte de sobrevivir, el doctor que te atendió era bueno.

—En cuanto a eso...gracias—guardó silencio unos segundos— ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?—preguntó curiosa.

—Fue cosa de nuestro capitán—respondió el espadachín— Además...—sonrió de lado—...no te íbamos a dejar morir allí.

_La chica de cabello castaño quedó inconsciente cayendo en los brazos de Luffy después de gritarle. Todos quedaron en silencio y el asombro se dibujó en la cara del moreno._

_—__Pero que...- notaba su mano pegajosa, la miró viendo como aquel líquido carmesí la cubría por completo__— __Está sangrando__— __susurró. Asustado clavó la vista en la muchacha que acababa de desmayarse, entonces lo comprendió__— __Está herida__— __anunció dirigiéndose a sus nakamas__— __Tenemos que ayudarla._

_Ninguno objetó nada, puede que no fuera su nakama y que no tuviera nada que ver con ellos pero ello, por muy piratas que fueran, no eran capaces de dejar morir a alguien._

_La subieron al barco, el chico de cabello azabache seguía cargando con ella. La miraba con preocupación, sabía que era una herida profunda y que debía curarla cuanto antes, también era consciente de que en su pequeña tripulación no había ningún médico ni nadie capaz de hacer frente a una herida así._

_—__Debemos llevarla a un médico._

_—__Estás loco__— __el tono de preocupación se mezclaba con el miedo__—__Si lo hacemos pueden apresarnos, no quiero acabar en la cárcel, tengo algo muy importante que hacer._

_—__Nami, si no lo hacemos morirá._

_No dijo nada más, sabía que tenía razón pero no quería tener que enfrentarse con los marines; aunque la idea de que esa chica muriera tampoco era muy agradable._

_La llevaron a la isla más cercana, no era muy grande y los ciudadanos les ayudaron y guiaron hasta el doctor más cercano, el único que había allí, tras ver el estado de la joven._

_Era un hombre mayor, de cabello blanco y bigote, de profundas y variadas arrugas en la cara. Su consulta consistía únicamente en una habitación con una camilla y un limitado utensilio quirúrgico. Aquello no inspiró gran confianza a la banda pirata. Atendió rápidamente a Naira, pidiendo a los demás que esperaran fueran._

_—__¿Creéis que se recuperará?__— __preguntó el chico de rizado cabello y larga nariz._

_—__No lo sé, era una herida muy profunda__— __el joven rubio dio una profunda calada al cigarro que sostenía entre los dedos._

_—__El viejo ese está muy mayor para ser médico, capaz que no sabe lo que hacer y nos está haciendo esperar aquí fuera__— __Zorro se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados._

_—__¡Cállate marimo! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!__—__gritó Sanji con cierto enfado._

_—__Hay que hacerse a la idea para luego no llevarse una desilusión, cocinero de pacotilla- respondió a levantándose._

_—__Silencio de una vez__— __impuso la chia de cabello anaranjado golpeando en la cabeza a ambos._

_Por otro lado su capitán seguía mirando la puerta de aquella consulta esperando que ,en cualquier momento,saliera el médico por ella diciendo que todo había sido un éxito._

_La puerta se abrió provocando un silencio sepulcral, limpiándose las manos salió el hombre por ella._

_—__¿Cómo está?_

_—__Su amiga está muy débil— un nudo en la garganta se formo en algunos de los presentes__— __Pero está fuera de peligro, solo necesita descansar__—__pronto una sonrisa se contagió en todos y cada uno de los que había._

—Aunque La Marina vio nuestro barco y tuvimos que salir corriendo de allí—terminó de relatar Nami.

—Gracias— volvió a decir la castaña, sin entender todavía por qué se habían tomado tantas molestias , cierto era que ella tampoco hubiera sido capaz de dejar morir a alguien.

El cocinero apareció de la nada hablando cursiladas y haciendo un extraño baile alrededor de ella mientras le ofrecía comida.

El joven de chaleco rojo, atraído por el olor se acercó a la bandeja arrastrándose, exagerando su hambre.

—¡Estás despierta!— se levantó en un salto sonriendo, mirándola fijamente— ¡Tienes los ojos lilas!— exclamó alegre.

—No seas idiota— le golpeó el rubio— Sus ojos no lilas sus ojos son de color púrpura más hermoso que he visto nunca.

Pasándose la mano por la cabeza y con una mirada un tanto confusa dijo:— Yo pensaba que el color lila y púrpura eran el mismo.

—Es un fallo muy común, entre los cabezas huecas. El lila es parecido al púrpura pero no es del mismo tono— parecía muy contento y feliz por saber aquel dato.

—Conozco a pocas personas que lo sepan, enhorabuena—dijo la oji-púrpura con cierto sarcasmo que pasó desapercibido para el muchacho de la ceja rizada que baila feliz ante su comentario.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Naira aprovechó para observar a los que serían sus compañeros hasta llegar a una nueva isla.

Al capitán de aquella peculiar banda ya lo había observado y sabía de sus poderes la primera vez que lo vio. Su vista, primero, se centró en Zorro. El ex-cazarrecompensas que se había unido a una banda pirata. Tenía el cabello de color verde, corto, y unos penetrantes ojos negros. Pudo notar que tenía tres pendientes en una oreja. Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca, entre ambos una faja de color verde, en la cual guardaba sus tres espadas. Era musculoso, de es no cabía duda, y fuerte, pudo comprobarlo cuando el moreno le liberó.

Su ojos se posaron ahora en la única integrante femenina de la banda, que si no recordaba mal y pudo haber escuchado, solo estaba con ellos por interés. Tenía el cabello por debajo de las orejas, de un curioso color naranja y unos bonitos ojos castaños. De finas curvas y rasgos muy femeninos; tenía un busto mayor que el suyo. Su vestimenta variaba cada vez que la veía, esta vez consistía en unas faldas de tubo y una camiseta de manga corta.

Seguidamente contempló a Usopp: su cabello era algo largo, rizado y negro, al igual que sus ojos. Lo que más llamaba la atención en él era u larga nariz rectangular o cuadrada, no supo definirla con exactitud. Llevaba un pañuelo anudado en el pelo y justo encima unas gafas de tirador. Vestía con un peto de un color marrón y bajo este una camiseta, diría que amarilla.

Por último se fijo en el cocinero, Sanji. Era delgado y alto, no había visto sus dotes en batalla pero algo le decía que era bueno. Vestía de forma elegante, con un traje. Parte de su cara era cubierta por un flequillo, era rubio en contraste con unos ojos de color azabache. Algo inusual en su rostro era su, visible, ceja: acababa en espiral.

—Dentro de poco tomaremos tierra— anunció la peli-naranja, haciendo que la castaña supusiera que se trataba de la navegante— Por cierto...— se quedó mirando a la joven que tenía delante, de quién no sabía nada, calculó que no tendría más edad que su capitán—...aún no nos has dicho como te llamas.

—Ni lo haré— se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la proa.

—¿Por qué no? Te salvamos, tenemos derecho a saber tu nombre.

—Te recuerdo que no os lo pedí. Todos tenemos secretos, ¿no?— dijo esto último mirando el hombro de la navegante y de tal forma que solo ella lo escuchó.

La muchacha de ojos castaños se llevó la mano al brazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y preguntándose si ella sabría algo.

Poco después de llegar a puerto, Naira desembarcó, manteniendo el anonimato entre la banda de Sombrero de Paja y llevándose una pequeña cantidad de comida que le habían dando.

_Demasiado hospitalarios para ser piratas. _Miró con cierto cariño la bolsa.

—Oii— gritó el moreno acordándose de algo— ¿Te quieres unir a nuestra banda?— preguntó otra vez; mas la chica simplemente alzó la mano a modo de despedida mientras se perdía entre la gente.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

La isla no era pequeña, eso lo pudo comprobar por el gran mercado que había. Muchos de los puestos de encontraban cerca del puerto, mostrando su mercancía a los visitantes. Caminaba entre los tenderetes sin mostrar especial interés en los productos.

Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para descansar y reponerse, las heridas aún no habían sanado y le dolían un poco; sin embargo, solo descansaría esa noche. Al día siguiente partiría de nuevo en busca de aquel sucio pirata.

Lo que más le urgía, otra vez, era encontrar un pequeño barco. Bufó. Ya era la tercera vez, calculó, que compraba uno.

Miró su cartera y suspiró, no le quedaba más opción o robaba un barco o se quedaba sin comer, pese a tener algo de alimento todavía no le parecía buena opción quedarse sin nada.

Empezaba ha arrepentirse de haber dejado la banda de Luffy, al menos con ellos no debía preocuparse por la comida y el alojamiento. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Sus pasos la llevaron a una pequeña taberna, ruinosa y oscura. Al entrar la madera crujió, dando la impresión que en cualquier momento se rompería, despegó la mano de la puerta dejando que esta se cerrara sola. Había bastante gente allí reunida, la mayoría parecían marines que descansaban antes de volver otra vez al mar.

Se sentó en una mesa algo alejada, pidiendo al camarero que presto la atendió algo de comer. Notaba como la mayoría de miradas estaban clavadas en ella, quizás poco acostumbrados a ver una fémina en ambientes así. _Disimulados_, pensó sarcástica.

La silla que había frente a ella se desplazó dejando que un hombre vestido de marine, un capitán, con varios galardones se sentara. Los años no habían paso en vano en él, podía ver algunas canas en su cabello.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querida. Desde que nos abandonaste— sonreía con sorna.

Aquella voz le había enfadar, hervir la sangre. Si alguien podía llegar a estar en el mismo nivel de odio que Kadok sería él; quizás, este por un nivel más bajo.

—¿No dices nada?— le estaban entrando ganas de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro a aquel hombre— ¿Qué pasa?¿Has perdido el habla?

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa?— respondió con acidez— Además, que yo recuerde no te importó nada que me marchara.

—Aún me guardas rencor. ¿Por qué? Eso es tiempo pasado, deberíamos enterrarlo— se quitó la chaqueta mostrando su musculatura— ¿No te gustaría volver con nosotros?

Aquello le hizo soltar una carcajada dejando a todo el bar en silencio durante unos segundos: —Oh, ya lo entiendo. Los jefes te han mandado buscarme, ¿verdad?— por su rostro supo que había dado en el clavo, aquello le hizo sonreír—Y dime, ¿te gusta hacer de niñera?— el hombre apretó los puños, le estaba enfadando pero eso solo le hizo sonreír aún más— No volveré, así que ya puedes irte por donde has venido— agregó con seriedad.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo por la buenas, no me hagas enfadar. Sabes perfectamente que podríamos encerrarte, así que vamos.

Se relamió los labios: —No— rió— ¿De verdad piensas que podrás atraparme? No hice nada para acabar encerrada.

—¿Se te ha olvidado los casos de espionaje?

—¿Los que me fueron perdonados?— dijo mordaz y con una sonrisa burlona.

—A tu padre le hubiera agrado.

Su rostro se tornó serio: —No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto— su molestia no era tanto por haberlo mencionado como por el hecho de que él sabía perfectamente que sus recuerdos eran tan vagos que no podía saber como era su padre.

Había caído en su trampa: —¿Ah, no? Y yo que creía que todo era por él.

Ahora era aquel hombre el que sonreía mientras ella mantenía los puños cerrados:— Cállate, tú no sabes nada— escupió enfadada.

—Sé más de lo que piensas— pasó su lengua por los labios, era su turno para divertirse. Nunca le gustó aquella chica. Prefería que estuviera desaparecida o muerta, era solo un estorbo. Todos veían en ella, la grandeza su padre dejándolo a él relegado en un segundo plano. Lo odiaba. Por eso se vio obligado a acabar con él y dejarla que se marchara, y ahora tenía la obligación de buscarla. Si hubiera podido se habría negado en rotundo pero eso no era lo mejor para su expediente. Había planeado una forma en la que podría deshacerse de ella, le daba igual volver a tener que mancharse la manos de sangre, lo mejor de todo, esta vez tendría testigos que le defenderían. Sonrió aún más pensando en los pobres idiotas que le apoyarían— Es una lástima que tu padre no pueda ver en la mujer que te has convertido...

—Dije que te callaras— elevó la voz sobre el murmullo de los clientes. Se levantó dejando caer la silla,apoyando fuertemente las manos sobre el tablero de madera. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos, observando en silencio la discusión entre una chica y un capitán de la marina. Ella sabía que debía relajarse y no darle la satisfacción que el espectáculo le otorgaba— No volveré a la Marina, así que ya puedes decirles a tu jefes que me dejen tranquila, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— sin mediar alguna palabra más se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Cosas más importantes que hacer?— repitió sabiendo que era escuchado— ¿Cómo perseguir a un pirata?— rió con sorna—Patético—la puerta se cerró de golpe resonando por todo el local.

Naira pateaba el suelo a su paso, estaba notoriamente enfadada. ¿Por qué diantres...? Hacía tres años que se había ido, siempre dejó clara sus intenciones de marcharse. Más de una vez se escapó, aunque _él_ siempre salía a buscarla, siempre le hacía volver y la defendía ante los demás, siempre le regañaba cuando hacía algo mal y fue _él_ quien le instruyó. Un suspiró emanó de sus labios. Después de perder a sus padres- más bien de no saber qué fue de ellos- _él_ se convirtió en su nueva familia; además, se enteró de que no descansó hasta que la encontró tras la tragedia que asoló su pueblo. Le prometió que no la dejaría y que estaría con ella y luego...luego _él_...Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara al notar como unas fugaces lágrimas la recorrían. No, no debía llorar.

Aprovechó el momento en que se alejó un poco del pueblo para sacar algunas fotos. La luz del ocaso se esparcía coloreando de naranja el suelo, las copas de los árboles y el agua, a la vez que dibujaba siluetas. La paciencia siempre fue una de sus mayores virtudes, sabía esperar el momento idóneo para apretar el botón, captando imágenes espectaculares; además de la visión que tenía.

_Ojo fotográfico._ Así lo llamaba su madre, era capaz de ver cosas que se escapaban a los demás, inmortalizándolas en papel con un simple _clic._

Con un nuevo suspiro terminó de recostarse en el árbol, pasaría la noche al aire libre como ya había hecho antes. El cielo estaba despejado y se podían observar las estrellas como si de diamantes se tratasen.

_Un fuerte golpe. Gritos. Humo. Calor. Disparos. El sonido de cristales romperse. Risas despiadadas. Dolor._

Las imágenes pasaban en su cabeza a cámara rápida, mostrándole algo que no era capaz de recordar. A veces comparaba sus sueños con lo acaecido en la isla de Ohara; aunque sabía que no tenía nada que ver. Los marines se enfadaron mucho con ella, cuando en una de sus incursiones secretas descubrió lo que ocurrió. En aquel momento la Marina le pareció tan desagradable como los piratas, fue entonces cuando comprendió que la idealización que tenía de aquello organización era una mera ilusión, y cuando entendió perfectamente las palabras _él: _el mejor marine que había conocido y quien le había y proporcionado el nombre que había olvidado.

—_El bien y el mal son conceptos demasiado amplios para poder generalizarlos. No juzgues a un grupo por la acción de una sola persona._

Con aquella edad no comprendía lo que quería decir, intuía que era importante pero no le hizo mucho caso.

El sueño la fue venciendo poco a poco, el viento le mecía mientras le parecía escuchar aquella nana que le cantaba su madre, ¿por qué solo podía recordar algunas cosas de ellos?

La luz del nuevo incidió directamente en sus ojos, despertándola y provocando que tuviera que colocar la mano frente a su cara para poder ver. De un salto bajó del lugar en que se hallaba, mal hecho. Se estremeció, quedándose paralizada unos instantes a causa del dolor. Había olvidado el regalo que le había hecho Kadok; no obstante se lo devolvería.

El puerto estaba casi vació, los tenderos estaban cerrados y los pescadores salían ahora para cumplir su labor. Acercándose a un viejo que se hallaba varando frente a un bote, le preguntó por el precio de este. Era algo superior a lo que pensaba gastar; más pudo conseguir que se lo rebajaran añadiendo al precio unas fotos que había sacado. El hombre se quedó maravillado ante las imágenes, casi le parecía que era reales.

Embarcada, de nuevo, hacia lo desconocido quería pensar que esta vez tendría más suerte y volvería a encontrarlo pronto y, cuando eso sucediera, no lo dejaría escapar.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo^^****he vuelto a editar el primer capitulo y el resto de capítulos, notaréis un cambios muy significativo en la protagonista, tanto como un cambio de nombre y un poco físicamente, el motivo es que nunca pretendí ser yo la protagonista de la historia (pese a ponerle mi nombre) pero si que quería que tuviera algo de mi personalidad, aunque como un buen personaje a ido evolucionando hasta adquirir una personalidad propia**

**La letra en cursiva es para flashback, pensamientos y/o palabras concretas**

* * *

><p>Hacía ya más de una hora que navegaba y el sol había salido por completo, arañando con sus rayos la superficie del mar. Tenía calor, mucho calor, se había recogido su castaña melena en una cola para evitarlo en la medida de lo posible.<p>

La pequeña barca se movía por el vaivén de las olas, producidas por las corrientes.

—Maldita sea mi suerte— murmuró la castaña entre dientes mientras se recostaba.

Entrelazando sus dedos a través de la coleta, adquirió una posición en la que podía contemplar el océano y estar cómoda.

Apenas tenía provisiones. Todavía le quedaba un poco de comida que le fue suministrada por Sanji y, aquella misma mañana, había "tomado prestado" de algunos puestos y casas, una poca más; pero era insuficiente para abastecerla durante una larga travesía, sin contar el hecho de que no tenía material para sanar sus heridas o cambiarse las vendas.

Cerró los ojos para intentar evadir un poco el dolor del abdomen, al hacerlo una tormenta de distorsionados recuerdos se desató: dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas, promesas rotas y el eco de una niña que llamaba a su madre...demasiado. Era demasiado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ¿por qué?¿Qué era aquello tan doloroso que había olvidado?¿Qué era lo que su mente se negaba a recordar? Imágenes difusas se anteponían unas a otra, borrosas.

Abrió los ojos abrumada, no era capaz de rellenar aquel vació en su mente, un espacio oscuro que duraba tres años, ¿qué había hecho todo ese tiempo?¿Dónde había estado? Tampoco recordaba mucho de su infancia y apenas recordaba a sus padres. Debían ser buenas personas porque _él_ siempre le habló muy bien de ellos, de su padre, según le contó fueron grandes amigos.

Amigos...aquella palabra no significaba nada para ella, no tenía amigos y si los tuvo alguna vez no lo recordaba.

—Ashia, ¿qué ha sido de ti?— preguntó a la nada cuando rememoró la última vez que la vio. A ella era la única que podía llamar amiga pero hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, incluso ignoraba si seguía viva o no.

Un sonido, más bien una voz, captó su atención. La conocía, demasiado bien para su gusto, notaba que se acercaba; no obstante no se movió de su sitio.

_Con lo grande que es el mar, ¿cómo es que siempre me acabo encontrando con ellos?_

—Hola— saludó con una enorme sonrisa el capitán de aquel barco para luego reír con una risa peculiar.—¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Verdad?— le miré de soslayo, estaba empezando a creer en las coincidencias. Por algún motivo y pese a que no le veía, intuí que en el rostro del ex-cazarrecompensas se había dibujado una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No creo en las coincidencias.

—Pero admitirás que no es muy normal que nos hayamos encontrado contigo tantas veces- intervino Nami a lo que la castaña se encogió de hombros.

—¡Oh, dulce _mellorine_!¿Te encuentras mejor?

Naira entendió que se refería a la herida de su abdomen, pues no tenía ninguna otra que fuera de tan considerable gravedad: —Sí— respondió escueta, ¿para qué necesitarían saber más?

—Deberías subir al barco, se acerca una tormenta y en tu estado, y teniendo en cuenta el "barco" que llevas, no es muy conveniente que te enfrentes a ella— de nuevo, la mugiwara de naranja cabello habló. La joven de ojos púrpuras miró al cielo, ahora se percataba de que se había levantado una fuerte brisa y, si miraba al frente, podía ver como oscuros nubarrones se acercaban.

Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo ella tenía razón, el bote no aguantaría una tormenta y no quería repetir la experiencia de la última vez. Contiendo un gruñido y un quejido se incorporó para subir al barco de Sombrero de Paja, esperaba que le lanzaran unas escaleras para subir; mas no fue así. Luffy estiró su brazo rodeándola, aunque parecía un chico despistado tuvo el suficiente cuidado de no tocar la herida para subirla a bordo, posteriormente hizo lo mismo con el escaso equipaje que llevaba y ató su bote al barco.

—Es un placer tenerte de nuevo con nosotros, _mellorine_— Sanji se acercó a ella haciendo una referencia mientras le tendía una rosa, algo que la castaña ignoró.

No quería ni debía entablar relación alguna con ellos, suficiente era ya que les debía la vida; sin embargo había una pequeña parte de ella, muy débil todavía, que intentaba rebelarse contra eso. Ahora que sabía que la Marina volvía a quererla entre ellos debía ser más cuidadosa, no tanto para que no la encontraran como para que ellos acabaran encarcelados y no entendía como aquello le preocupaba tanto. No los conocía, apenas sabía de sus vidas y, aún así, no le agradaba la idea de que por ser piratas fueran a la cárcel y sabía como las gastaba Dokoj, el capitán que se encontró en la taberna, si les veía con ella. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para que se deshiciera de la oji-púrpura como siempre había querido y eso era algo que la chica no podía permitir.

La tormenta llegó tal y como predijo Nami, el barco -cuyo nombre supo que era Going Merry- soportó bastante bien la tormenta, cosa que no se podría decir de su bote.

—Debería comprar botes más resistentes— se lamentó tras ver los vestigios que quedaban, apenas un par de tablas y el mástil que estaba atado.

No le quedó más remedio que pasar con ellos varias noches hasta que llegaron a la isla siguiente. Un pequeño islote con un pueblo que vivía de la completamente redondo, la vegetación era escasa pero se podía apreciar como una montaña se levaba en el centro. Las casas era blancas con una fachada simple, en el centro estaba la plaza que era presidida por una casa con varios pisos, le recordó a la de Kaya pero esta era más pequeña.

Desembarcaron en el puerto, los lugareños al ver la bandera pirata ,que ondeaba en los más alto, se acobardaron huyendo de allí y refugiándose en sus casas. Por donde quiera que pasaban oír puertas y ventanas cerrarse, algo que les llamó la atención ya que en las anteriores islas no tenían ese miedo por los piratas. Caminaron por las desiertas calles, hasta llegar el centro del pueblo donde observaron la casa que se alzaba antes ellos.

—¿Quién vivirá ahí?— preguntó Usopp.

—Ni idea— respondió Naira, ciertamente era así. Conocía la isa, Peñontun se llamaba; sin embargo no sabía de la existencia de aquella casa, lo que le hizo pensar que debió ser construida poco tiempo atrás.

Las puertas se abrieron alentándoles, de su interior salió una muchacha joven de rostro serio, tapado parcialmente con una máscara y mirada penetrante. Tenía un cabello añil y dos rubíes por ojos, que parecía atravesar a todo aquel que osara mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Sois los piratas que han estado atemorizando a mi pueblo?— su voz era fría y calmada, algo que hacía estremecerse al narizotas y la navegante.

—_Mellorine_— el cocinero se acercó a ella para soltar alguno de sus elogios; no obstante, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un golpe le detuvo en seco, inesperado y tan fuerte que le hizo tambalearse.

—Sanji— gritó el tirador ganándose una dura mirada por parte de la desconocida.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?— inquirió la oji-castaña.

—Ese es el trato que merecen los piratas, no sabéis más que destruir y robar, arrebatando las vidas de los demás— habló con furia. Paseo su mirada entre ellos hasta clavarse que la joven de corta y castaña melena. Mirándose de hito en hito ambas, les pareció que ya se conocían de antes pero era tan borroso y lejano que ninguna estaba segura de que así fuera.

Luffy forzó su rostro en una mueca de enfado, no soportaba que hicieran daño a su tripulación, el morocho de cabello rizado se mantenía tras Zorro, que al igual que su anónima compañera, mantenía un rostro impasible. El joven de la ceja rizada volvió con sus nakamas, situándose a la diestra de la Gata Ladrona que mostraba en su cara una mezcla de miedo y enfado. Pensaba igual que la chica que se hallaba delante de ellos con respecto a los piratas, lo que le hizo preguntarse si sus historias serían parecidas.

—¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

—Solo queríamos abastecernos para continuar nuestro viaje, no hemos hecho nada a nadie.

—Podéis volver por donde habéis venido, no se os dará nada de este pueblo.

—¿Y si no queremos?— retó el espadachín ganándose una soberbia sonrisa por parte de la misteriosa joven. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo poniendo en guardia a todos; mas lo único que sacó fue una simple bola, confusos por no saber que era aquello y creyéndolo inofensivo bajaron la guarida. Solo la fotógrafa, que al igual que un rayo que ilumina las noches de tormenta un recuerdo le hizo saber que era aquello,supo ver el peligro.

—Cuidado— avisó, ya tarde cuando, le lanzaron aquella esfera, siendo la única que consiguió esquivar la pequeña nube de humo que se formó a su alrededor dejando a todos inconscientes tras disiparse. Solo conocía una persona que supiera hacer aquello, alguien que se defendía con venenos y potentes somníferos—Ashia—murmuró.

—Sabía que eras tú...Naira— la sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro se borró— No me puedo creer que pertenezcas a una sucia banda de piratas, después de todo el mal que causaron, del daño que me hicieron a mí y... a Ryo. ¡Me has traicionado!— gritó furiosa— Nunca te culpé por abandonarme, por dejarme sola porque sabía que siempre quisiste marcharte y pensaba que era para hacerte más fuerte no para acabar siendo un pirata.

—Te equivocas, no sabes lo que dices...—intentó explicarse— Me dijeron que habías muerto en aquella explosión y que tu cuerpo quedó hecho cenizas, por eso me marché nunca te hubiera abandonado.

—¡Cállate!— vociferó— Si eso es cierto,¿qué has estado haciendo estos años?¿Por qué estas con ellos?

—Si sabes porque quería marcharme sabrás que he estado haciendo estos años y el hecho de que esté con ellos es pura coincidencia.

—Tú nunca creíste en las coincidencias.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces es que mientes.

—No, déjame explicártelo— antes de de que pudiera añadir algo más la muchacha de ojos escarlatas se abalanzó sobre ella atacando constantemente, recibió una fuerte patada en el abdomen que le hizo caer de rodillas a causa del dolor.

Ashia aprovechó ese momento para lanzar otra de sus esferas sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

Despertó en un lugar oscuro, frío y húmedo que no tardó en reconocer como una celda. No había ventanas, por lo que la luz era inexistente, tardó un poco en poder ver. Se sentía mareada y débil, sin obviar el hecho de que ahora le dolía mucho más su herida debido al golpe sufrido. Manteniéndose apoyada en la pared se levantó y miró a su alrededor reconociendo a la banda de Sombrero de Paja, eran los únicos que habían, todos estaban despiertos y, pudo notar, algo mareados.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?— preguntó un temeroso Usopp

—Aquellas esferas contenía un somnífero, nos han dormido a todos. Como comprobáis estamos encerrados pero no sé donde.

—¿Quién era ella?— el marino-así llamado por el cocinero- se mantenía sentado en el suelo, con ambas manos tras la nuca.

—Ashia— todas las miradas, o así lo creyó, se clavaron en ellas— Sí, la conozco— contestó a la pregunta que interiormente se hacían— Y mucho me temo que o salimos de aquí rápido o lo harán nuestros cuerpos sin vida.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, de nuevo les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste^^**

**Recuerden, la letra en cursiva es para pensamientos, sueños y/o flashback**

* * *

><p>—¿Q-qu-qué qui-quieres de-decir co-con eso?— tartamudeó Usopp, quien parecía haber visto a la propia muerte.<p>

—¿Tan fuerte es?— preguntó la joven de cabello anaranjado igual de asustada de el narizotas.

—Más vale fuerza que maña— recitó la castaña— Ashia perdería rápidamente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos eso creo, pero es muy hábil con los venenos y somníferos. Así es como ha conseguido que todos nosotros acabemos aquí.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo sentándose, un suspiró emanó de sus labios. Lo último que creía que podía pasarle era ser atacada por aquella que llegó a considerar su amiga en el pasado. ¿Tanto le había cegado su odio por los piratas? No podía culparle, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, ¿de verdad?

De un salto el morocho se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de todos: —Bueno, de algún modo habrá que salir de aquí. Porque pienso ser el rey de los piratas y nada ni nadie me impedirá llegar a cumplir mi sueño.— aquel ímpetu desterró el miedo en el rostro de la navegante y el francotirador.

—¿Y cómo piensas salir de aquí?— inquirió el cocinero encendiéndose un cigarro, provocando que la leve llama del encendedor iluminara su rostro. Llevó el filtro hasta sus labios dándole una profunda calada.

—No lo sé— sonrió ampliamente pese a lo que había dicho parecía completamente convencido de que iba a salir.

Un chirrido metálico, seguido de una difusa luz se abrió pasó en aquel lugar, alumbrándolo un poco. Dejando ver que frente a ellos se hallaba un largo pasillo por el que una oscura silueta se acercaba.

El sonido de llaves tintineó en los oídos de los presos, la puerta se abrió: un joven de pálida piel y rubio cabello la sujetaba con una mano, con la otra sostenía una antorcha.

—Tú, ven conmigo— con rudeza agarró del brazo a Naira, quien con una mueca de dolor se levantó e intentó soltarse. Sanji se acercó con aire amenazador— No te muevas— amenazó el desconocido soltando del brazo de la joven mientras alzaba una espada, el cocinero se paró chascando la lengua molesto— Vamos— ordenó.

Dirigiendo una última mirada, la castaña salió sin saber a donde se dirigía ni por qué le había ido a buscar aquel chico. Quizás si no hubiera sido tan grotesco, tal vez si no le hubiera tocado habría estado más atento en el momento que cerró la puerta y le dio la espalda a esta, percatándose entonces de cómo la agraciada fémina que quedaba se acercaba al oído de Sombrero de Paja para susurrarle la forma en que saldría. Un sonoro portazo volvió a dejarlos sumidos en la oscuridad.

—¿Las tienes?— casi rogó la chica suplicando internamente porque su idea hubiera funcionado. Haciéndolas sonar del mismo modo que había oído cuando entraron junto al chico, Luffy se las entregó. Sus labios se curvaron formando una felina sonrisa— Bien, ahora saldremos de aquí— su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Aprovechando las habilidades otorgadas por la fruta del demonio y un descuido habían logrado hacerse con las llaves con gran facilidad.

Aún débil, caminada con la presión de la punta de la espada en su espalda, custodiada por tres hombres más que le guiaban por donde ir, quienes le echaban miradas escépticas de vez en cuando.

—No parece tan peligrosa— dijo uno de ellos.

—Ya sabes lo que dijo. No debemos fiarnos de su apariencia— alcanzó a escuchar en otro.

Rodó los ojos comprendiendo el motivo de esas miradas. Sinceramente, la única forma en la que se podía considerar intocable era con su arma, que en aquel momento no estaba a su alcance. Paseó la vista por aquel lugar: las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando que olor del mar penetrara por sus fosas nasales; las paredes estaban pintadas de un oscuro rojo y el suelo era de madera vieja, pues no dejaba de quejarse bajo sus pasos.

Llegaron una puerta grande, pintada de un tono más claro que el de las paredes, de cobrizos pomos y doble apertura. El joven que la espaldaba bajó el arma ordenando marchar a los otros tres y, ordenándole. también, entrar a ella. Sin mirarle ni una sola vez obedeció, conociendo que en su precaria situación poco podía hacer al respecto. La habitación que se hallaba ante ella era amplia, una gran mesa redonda se situaba en el centro, rodeada por varias sillas; en las paredes colgaban cuadros pintados; algunas ventanas estaban cerradas, cubiertas por turquesas cortinas, las que estaban abiertas dejaban ver el océano.

—Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver— sin asustarse dirigió la vista hasta su interlocutora— Pensé que habías muerto y que por eso me dejaste allí, tirada— hizo hincapié en esa última palabra que escupió con rabia— Cuando me enteré de que estabas viva esperé a que vinieras a por mí— hablaba con furia y odio en la voz— Nunca lo hiciste, creí que habías ido a cumplir lo que prometiste ,que volverías cuando lo hiciera, ¿ y qué me encuentro? Que te has unido a una banda de piratas, creí que los odiabas.

—No es lo que piensas...

—¡Cállate!— la interrumpió, estaba demasiado dolida como para escuchar cualquiera de sus excusas. Ella habría sido capaz de sacrificar su vida por la persona que tenía delante, al menos antes, ahora solo sentía hacia ella un profundo rencor.

Algunas habitaciones atrás, algunos guardias caían inconscientes al suelo tras recibir una patada, cuyo propietario los miraba con una mueca de asco.

—¿Cómo se atreven a mirar con esos ojos a esta señorita?— murmuró.

Debido al innegable atractivo que presentaba la joven de anaranjado cabello, le era fácil hace de distracción con los guardias, quienes como hombres que eran quedaban embobados; algo que ponía furioso a Sanji, pues consideraba que nadie debía mirarla así y a Zorro, quien se lamentaba de lo patéticos que eran cayendo tan fácilmente en una trampa así.

No fueron muchos lo minutos que precisaron para encontrar sus armas, Nami parecía tener un cierto sentido que les había guiado directos a ellas. Tras entrar en la sala, pequeña y sucia, más parecida a un almacén de trastos que a una habitación el ex-cazarrecompensas desenvainó sus espadas buscando algún posible daño en ellas y sonriendo con cierta satisfacción al comprobar que estaban intactas; la navegante hizo lo respectivo con un bastón de madera plegable.

—Ya que hemos recuperado las armas, solo nos queda una cosa por encontrar— pronunció el cocinero. No había necesidad de añadir nada más, todos asintieron conformes, pese a que no fuera una nakama no iba abandonarla.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un gran estruendo resonando por toda la casa, que tras haber divagado por esos pasillos descubrieron que se asemejaba más a un cuartel de la marina.

La puerta de madera se abrió dejando entrar al joven que había ido a buscarla a la celda con una cara de preocupación.

—Los piratas han escapado— anunció.

—¡¿Qué?!— incrédula salió corriendo de la habitación, mas no llegó muy lejos, parada en mitad del pasillo retrocedió hasta la habitación y, buscando entre los cajones, sacó varios frascos de distinto color que miró con una mueca de orgullo— Firtan ocúpate de ella— ordenó antes de alejarse.

_Maldición. _Pensó la oji-púrpura para si, pues sorprendida también por la noticia no había intentado escapar con la oportunidad que se le presentó. Molesto por lo que para él se trataba de una pesada tarea el muchacho se acercó, con su espada alzada.

— Si haces algún movimiento extraño te atravesaré con ella— advirtió. Sus ojos azules no mostraban duda, sus palabras eran certeras. Algunos mechones de su pajizo cabello caían sobre su frente pero no llegaban a taparle la vista.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Ashia?— inquirió curiosa por la obediencia que le mostraba.

—No la nombres, no tienes ningún derecho— una sonrisa hipócrita se formo en el rostro de la joven al escuchar eso, intuyó, no más bien estaba segura, que de algún modo aquel joven le debía la vida a ella. _Seguramente le salvó de una muerte certera, viniendo de ella no me extrañaría. _—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?— cuestionó enfadado ante esa sonrisa.

—Parece que le eres fiel.

—Así es pero los motivos no te interesan.

—Ni lo más mínimo— afirmó— Pero no estoy segura si es muy buena idea que se enfrente ella sola a la banda de piratas que habéis "cazado"— entrecomilló esa palabra consciente de lo que podía provocar y, su sonrisa se amplio al notar como surgía efecto— La primera vez consiguió ganar porque ellos no sabían a quien se enfrentaban, ahora sí. Los he visto pelear y créeme cuando te digo que ella no tendrá ninguna oportunidad— de esto último no estaba tan segura, sabía como la morena peleaba y como, en situaciones extremas, sacaba lo mejor de sí misma. El hecho de que aún estuviera viva lo demostraba.

—No la conoces, no sabes de lo que es capaz— aunque quería sonar segura, la duda fue palpable.

—En eso te equivocas. La conozco y quizás mejor de que lo que lo hagas tú.

Otro estruendo los puso en alerta, sin mediar palabra ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar del que había provenido el sonido, él olvidándose por completo de la orden que le habían dado; no obstante, los dos tenían el mismo objetivo en mente. Al llegar, horrorizados, contemplaron lo que se temían la experta en venenos estaba siendo vencida, aunque no con facilidad.

Cansada y aún con un par de frascos en la mano retrocedió hasta una distancia prudencial que le permitiera esquivar los ataques, el peli-verde también parecía algo cansado. Fue el único en atreverse a enfrentarla, el de la ceja rizada se negaba a golpear a una mujer, mientras que Sombrero de Paja afirmaba que debían estar en equidad para combatir.

En un impulso por proteger no solo a quien le había salvado la vida sino, también, a la persona que amaba inmovilizó a Naira y le apuntó amenazadoramente con su arma.

—¡Quieto!—gritó— O acabo con ella aquí mismo.

Clavando sus ojos en ellos, los allí presentes parecían haberse quedado clavados en la tierra, ninguno movió un musculo. Algunos no tanto por sorpresa si no por la incertidumbre de si lo haría o no. El rostro de la anónima para los piratas se contrajo mostrando algo de miedo, que solo por un instante se vio reflejado en sus ojos, preguntándose a sí misma cuantas veces había estado en una situación semejante.

Volviendo a tener el domino de la situación, la chica de ojos rubí se acercó hacia su compañero sintiéndose a salvo y agradecida con él.

—No puedes hacer eso. Estaba desarmada— argumentó el narizotas queriendo rescatarla, mas sabia que con aquello no conseguiría nada y se sintió inútil al no poder tener la fuerza necesaria.

—Es irónico que un pirata que va matando gente diga eso— contraatacó la peli-añil.

—¡Yo no he matado a nadie!— se defendió molesto porque le consideraran un asesino.

—Eres un pirata y todos lo piratas son iguales— sentenció con vehemencia.

—Te equivocas. Nosotros no somos así. Ellos...— señaló al grupo que tenía detrás—...no son así. Salvaron mi aldea de unos piratas que sin eran asesinos.

—Mientes...— murmuró— Eso no es posible— alzó un poco la voz— Eso es mentira— casi gritó.

—No, no lo es— intervino Luffy a la vez que estiraba su brazo proporcionándole un puñetazo en el rostro al opresor y rescatando de ese modo a la castaña.

No fue mayo a una fracción de segundo lo que tardó el espadachín el colocarse al lado de Ashia y tumbarla con un solo movimiento, colocando una espada sobre su cuello para mantenerla quieta.

—A qué esperas, mátame de una vez— presa del dolor, la desesperación por haberse visto vencida por lo que más odiaba las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Zorro la miraba, pese a la mala fama que le precedía no era capaz de matarla, no así.

—Si la matas te perseguiré el resto de tu vida, hasta que acabe contigo— tras haberse recuperado del golpe, el rubio cogió su espada dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Naira miraba la escena, había visto esa mirada antes, no en él pero si en otras personas y estaba segura de que no acabaría con su vida. Guardando su catana se levantó y se alejó de ella para sorpresa de la misma y de su compañero.

—¿Por qué?¿Por qué no me has matado?— levantándose con ayuda, cuestionó incrédula frente a lo que había pasado.

—Porque eso implicaría que me convertía en la clase de pirata que dices y yo no soy así— respondió.

—Marchaos— dijo con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada por haber perdido y confundida por la actitud de ellos. Pasó un brazo por el cuello de Firtan y les dio la espalda dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

—Toma— Nami le entregó su chakram— Lo encontramos antes.

—Gracias— fue todo lo que dijo. Su mirada triste seguía clavada en aquella pareja , que a paso lento se alejaba, consciente de que había perdido a una amiga; sin embargo, reconfortada al tener la certeza de que no había ganado ninguna enemiga.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, de nuevo les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste^^**

**Recuerden, la letra en cursiva es para pensamientos, sueños y/o flashback**

* * *

><p>Caminaron hasta el puerto, donde se hallaba su barco igual a como lo dejaron, solo pararon a recoger provisiones antes de marcharse. Entendía lo que había pasado, no estaban heridos ni había que lamentar ninguna baja, aún así no podían evitar que un sentimiento que calificaron como tristeza los invadiera. Sabían que se encontrarían en su camino gente que odiara a los pirata, que intentara acabar con ellos; mas aquella chica parecía tener un motivo para hacer lo que hacía, pues no asesinaba por asesinar así lo había demostrado dejándoles escapar.<p>

—¿Qué será?— dejó escapar Nami.

—¿El qué?— preguntó el morocho de rizada cabellera, curioso por conocer la raíz del pensamiento de su compañera.

—¿Qué ocurrió para que odiara a los piratas?— en su mente empezaron a revelarse antiguas memorias que punzaron su corazón con un desgarrador sentimiento. Desviando la vista, sus ojos chocaron contra los púrpuras iris de la desconocida, de los que rápidamente apartó pues de algún modo temía que pudiera saber lo que pensaba.

—Sus padres fueron asesinados por piratas— fue todo lo que dijo. Los ojos de la peli-naranja se posaron de nuevo sobre ella sorprendidos. Por un momento creyó que se refería a ella, su triste pasado que llevaba anclado en el presente, una carga de la que tardaría en desprenderse o así lo creía.

La cabeza de carnero parecía sonreírle, incitándola a subir, a surcar los mares sobre su cubierta; sin embargo tenía que rechazar esa invitación. No podía seguir con ellos, no debía, no podía.

_Pero me gustaría._ Sin saberlo ambas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

—No subes— apoyado en la baranda de babor del barco, Luffy la observaba.

—No pertenezco a vuestra tripulación. Además...—continuó antes de que él replicara—...si sigo con vosotros solo me traeréis problemas.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó el peli-verde molesto— Eres tú quien nos ha causado problemas a nosotros.

Una carcajada hipócrita escapó de la castaña: —¿Perdona? Yo no os he causado ningún problema.

—Claro que no _mellorine__. _Ignora a este cabeza de alga.

—¿Qué has dicho cocinero pervertido? — desenvainando sus espadas el espadachín se enfrentó al cocinero.

—Ya basta—los calmó la navegante golpeándoles fuertemente en la cabeza de ambos— ¿Qué has querido decir con que te traemos problemas? Si no es por nosotros estarías muerta— le recordó.

—-Cierto— admitió— No obstante me han confundido con una pirata por andar con vosotros, algo que no quisiera que volviera a pasar. Por tanto, lo mejor es que nuestros caminos se separen aquí.

—¿Volveremos a vernos? — quiso saber el cobarde tirador con cierto anhelo de que volviera a ser así.

Ella rió, solo que esta vez fue una risa era sincera, tranquila y, con cierta resignación oculta.

—Diría que no pero teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que nos hemos vistos es bastante probable que nos encontremos de nuevo.

No dijo nada más, ni un adiós, ni un hasta luego, no era necesario, no hacía falta.

Sabía su destino, en contra de lo que le diría cualquier persona razonable aunque siendo sinceros, ella no era una persona razonable; volvió sobre sus pasos a aquella mansión.

Observó la fachada, donde estaban las heridas de la pelea. Aquello no era de las mejores ideas que había tenido; sin embargo, no tenía a nadie más a la que poder recurrir. Era un todo o un nada.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, perfeccionadas con el tiempo, se coló en la casa. Silenciosa, callada, como una sombra que pasa desapercibida ante los ojos de las personas. Recorrió cada uno de los pasillos y habitaciones hasta que dio con la que quería. Un lugar divido, parte de la habitación estaba alumbrada por los escasos rayos que aún entraban; el resto se hallaba en una obscura penumbra. Un armario decorado con flores talladas, un escritorio lleno de papeles y a cuya izquierda se encontraba una mesa auxiliar con material de laboratorio. En el suelo una alfombra redonda, roja, azul, negra y verde formando una curiosa figura que se asemejaba a los hilos de una telaraña.

—Sabía que volverías— sobre la cama con dosel, alejada de la luz, reposaba la mujer de los venenos— ¿Viniste a terminar el trabajo? — demasiado cansada y herida para incorporarse, hablaba con los ojos cerrados, llena de indiferencia y decepción.

—Sabes que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Una pequeña risa irónica escapó de sus labios: —¿Qué seguridad tienes de que yo no te mataré?

—Sé que no lo harás, si lo dudara no me habría presentado.

Sus ágiles dedos rozaron su cara, que aquel momento estaba sin la máscara. No iba a llorar, ya no lloraba, no había lágrimas que derramar ni por quién derramarlas; tampoco un por qué.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rostro?

—¿No conoces la historia? —cuestionó retórica. Con la palma se cubrió la única parte de todo su cuerpo que no quería mostrar y que constantetme mantenía oculta. Ni siquiera sabía cómo pero había mantenido intacta su vista. La profundidad de su mirada se mantenía intacta, con un débil brillo de esperanza por volver, algún día, a recobrar aquella parte que le había sido arrebatada. Nunca se había considerado alguien ambiciosa por el físico aunque el reflejo que ahora le devolvía el espejo no le gustaba, pues de su imagen solo los rasgos próximos al ojo se habían visto afectados, dejando el resto perfectamente.

—Quiero oír lo que paso— algo dentro de ella se abría, una herida sin sanar.

—No fue mi culpa. Aquella explosión no fue causada por ninguno de mis experimentos fallidos, su muerte no fue mi culpa.

—Lo sé.

Sorprendida giró el rostro a su interlocutora, cuya mirada mantenía la calidez que tanto había echado de menos y que solo encontraba en los ojos de Firtan, en este último de tal forma que le hacía sentir que no necesitaba a nadie más.

—Sé que tú también le querías y que nunca hubieras hecho nada que pudiera causar su muerte, al fin y al cabo eras su protegida.

—Era un gran maestro. Dijeron que yo lo causé por experimentar, él entró en el peor momento cuando ocurrió la explosión y que queriendo salvarme murió. En ese caso, no hubiera sido más lógico que muriera yo también o hubiera salido peor parada. — hizo una pausa antes de seguir, no necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos: eran nítidos y claros— Ni siquiera estaba allí cuando ocurrió. Escuché un disparo…—aquello llamó la atención de la castaña, que empezó a escudriñar una teoría. Reuniendo las piezas que siempre había estado sueltas en su cabeza y que no parecían tener un nexo en común—…rápidamente fui para saber que había sido, estaba preocupada. Al llegar a la puerta, ocurrió la explosión. El pomo salió disparo con tal fuerza que al golpearme en el rostro me dejó inconsciente. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en la camilla de la enfermería y enterarme de que había muerto.

—Estuve en su funeral. Poco después sucedió el ataque y fue ahí cuando murió Bertol; también estuve en su funeral, no puede verlo pero lloré sobre su ataúd. Me negaba a creer que había muerto, que se había ido…le debía la vida, para mí fue como un padre…— sus últimas palabras fueron inaudibles. Rostros borrosos, sonrisas cariñosas y gestos de amor era todo lo que recordaba de ellos pues sus rostros habían acabado por volverse una mancha negra. Ni siquiera recordaba todo lo que había vivido antes de aquella trágica noche, solo momentos.

—No pude ir, si siquiera era capaz de incorporarme sin ayuda— recordó su cuerpo vendado por completo, el dolor de la quemadura y la dificultad con la que respiraba; pasó mucho tiempo hasta que puedo recuperarse pese a que siempre llevaría consigo la señal que la marcaría de por vida— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — inquirió aunque realmente su pregunta era otra; mas a base de golpes había aprendido a no decir lo que realmente piensa si eso pude mostrarla débil, ni siquiera con las personas en que tiene confianza….o tenía.

—Pensé que habías muerto, nadie me dijo que seguías viva y luego estaba ese dichoso marine que tanto odio me tenía. No podía quedarme, no había nada que me atara allí por lo que me fui para cumplir mi venganza— no sabía sin contarle que había vuelto a verle o no— No supe que seguías viva hasta que te volví a ver— prefirió omitir esa información.

— ¿Y has cumplido tu venganza?¿O no lo has hecho y por tanto te has unido a la banda de piratas? — se aventuró a decir con cierta maldad, no podía perdonarle que se hubiera olvidado de ella aunque la creyera muerta y mucho menos que se uniera a los piratas.

Aquello le dolió pues después de varios años aún no había conseguido darle caza y cuando lo encontró fue fácilmente derrotada; aún era débil: —No, todavía no la cumplí— dijo con cierto tono sombrío— Y no me he unido a ninguna banda de piratas. El hecho de que estuviera con ellos ha sido simplemente porque tienen un medio de transporte mejor que el mío y por otro motivo. Además, tú misma habrás notado que no son piratas normales— añadió.

—Pero piratas al fin y al cabo— cuando calló pudieron escuchar en la lejanía del pasillo unos pasos cada vez más cercanos— ¿Por qué has venido? — la joven castaña se acercó hasta la cama, apoyándose en ella— Si querías un veneno podrías haberlo cogido y haberte largado sin más— comentó tras notar como le sustraía uno de los botes que llevaba en la cintura.

—No solo he venido por esto; también para hablar contigo y saber que pasó— los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Si es Firtan no dudará en atacarte y yo no le detendré— dudaba de si lo haría o no.

—No te abandoné ni traicioné, deberías saber que sería capaz de hacerlo. — el pomo de la puerta giraba— Ni antes ni ahora— cuando la puerta se abrió ella ya había desaparecido.

Ashia no supo en qué comento exacto ni como fue que escapó pero asó lo hizo. Naira siempre había tenido esa habilidad para pasar desapercibida frente a los ojos de los demás pese a no tener ninguna habilidad proporcionada por una fruta del diablo.

Con el rostro serio y una bandeja llena de vendas y otros utensilios médicos entró en la habitación: — Me ha parecido oír a alguien.

—Aquí no hay nadie— dijo incorporándose con lentitud, intentando mantener oculta la quemadura de su cara— Puedes dejarlos ahí— señaló los pies de la cama— Gracias, puedes retirarte.

El joven se mantuvo de pie al lado de la cama: —Estoy seguro de que he escuchado a alguien y no me iré hasta estar seguro de que la habitación está vacía.

Se encogió de hombros: —Como quieras, inspecciónala si quieres pero no encontrarás a nadie— pese a la indiferencia que mostraba por fuera en su interior se sentía ciertamente feliz al saber que él se preocupaba tanto por ella.

Terminó su inspección si encontrar a nadie ni nada que le indicara que alguien había estado allí, quien fuera tenía experiencia, pensó.

—¿Estás segura de poder curarte tú sola? — cuestionó antes de salir.

—No tienes ni idea de medicina, aunque no pudiera no serías capaz de ayudarme— le dijo con un cierto cariño, era la verdad y como tal no podía herirle o no debía.

—Si tuviera que aprender para hacerlo lo haría— repuso con decisión y seguridad. No había nada en este mundo que sobrepusiera a ella, sería capaz de morir si así se diese el caso.

Sonrió complacida al oír aquello sin añadir nada más.

—Naira, ¿tú también tienes a alguien como él en tu vida? — preguntó a la nada una vez que Firtan abandonó la habitación.

El rubio se quedó unos instantes tras la puerta, escuchando la pregunta de su compañera que solo recibió como respuesta el silencio. Llevaban tantos años cuidándose el uno del otro que ya había aprendido a leer en ella todo lo que ocultaba, al menos en gran parte, y de igual modo él se había convertido en alguien transparente, de nuevo al menos en gran parte. Hay heridas que tardan en sanar y heridas que deben ser sanadas por los demás. Ellos se habían encontrado tarde; sin embargo, a tiempo de curarse.

Rompiendo las olas un barco se alejaba de tierra. Sobre una cabeza de carnero, el capitán de aquel navío miraba el vasto horizonte; aunque para sus nakamas pareciera que solo disfrutaba de las brisa, Luffy no dejaba de pensar en el motivo por el cual la anónima castaña no quería unirse a ellos. Ya le habían dicho varias personas que no se unirían a su banda pero había algo en su interior que le instaba a hacerlo.

No muy lejos de ambos lugares, en una base de la Marina un hombre corpulento revisaba las hojas que tenía entre sus manos.

—Esta vez acabaré contigo...Sombra espía.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, de nuevo les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste^^ Antes que nada, pido una disculpa por la gran demora en subir el capitulo**

**Recuerden, la letra en cursiva es para pensamientos, sueños y/o flashback**

* * *

><p>No sé quedó a ver la reacción del rubio, una vez que tuvo el veneno y la información que quería se marchó.<p>

_No le estoy dando la espalda, no la estoy abandonado. Ella ya tiene a alguien, yo...Estoy sola._

Como una ilusión un sombrero de paja apareció ante ella durante un instante tan pequeño que apenas pudo percatarse de los rasgos de quien lo portaba aunque eran inconfundibles.

_¿Estoy sola?_

Negó con la cabeza queriendo olvidar ese último pensamiento que resonaba cada vez con más fuerza.

_No. Él no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Ellos no son mis amigos. Él no me conoce. Ellos no saben nada. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me salvaron? _

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a morderse las uñas.

_No son mis amigos. No puedo confiar en ellos pero..._

Se quedó parada en medio del camino, ¿a dónde ir ahora? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo, no había ni una sola nube. Sonrió.

—_Mira, mira la foto que he hecho— con un papel en mano una niña de no más de seis años corría hacia una mujer que le esperaba sonriente._

—_A ver— la tomó en brazos mientras esta sacudía un papel delante de sus ojos— ¡Qué bonita!— mintió solo para que el rostro de la pequeña se iluminara de felicidad, la verdad es que la foto salía borrosa; aún así, era un gran logro par alguien tan pequeña._

—_Cuando sea mayor fotografiaré todo el mundo y te traeré las fotos y vendré a visitarte siempre y navegaré con piratas y con marines y con comerciantes y, y, y estaré en un gran barco y todo el mundo me querrá como a papá._

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ocultando el rostro tras ellas. De nuevo ese recuerdo, un retazo de su infancia que no lograba ubicar todavía con exactitud y, de nuevo, esa mancha borrosa en el rostro de la que debía ser su madre. No era capaz de recordar nada de ellos, solo su voz y esta cada vez se iba perdiendo más y más como un eco que se disipa en la lejanía.

Siguió caminando, no sabía a donde conducía el camino pero sabía que llegaría a algún sitio, tampoco sabía que iba a hacer una vez que llegara. Estaba sin embarcación y no tenía dinero para comprar una, no sabía donde podría estar ahora Kadok. Estaba otra vez sin nada. Resopló, se apartó el pelo de la cara y siguió hacia delante. Había pasado por la misma situación tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta pero siempre salía adelante. De eso se trataba, de no rendirse y avanzar. Tarde o temprano acabaría cumpliendo su objetivo solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_Finalmente te mataré. Disfruta mientras puedas._

Un mismo pensamiento que compartían dos personas completamente distintas.

Aún sentado en su lujosa silla, con un despacho para él solo y que tanto tiempo (y sucio trabajo) le había costado conseguir, el marine hizo una bola con el papel que antes había estado mirando. Siempre había sido una sombra, una burla en comparación con él y, ahora pese a que ya estaba muerto, seguía soportando las odiosas comparaciones pero pronto cambiaría. Había acabado con él, con casi todo su legado, solo quedaba ella. Su hija. A la que ahora la Marina quería reclutar entre sus filas.

Eso no podía permitírselo.

Supondría un obstáculo más e iba a acabar con cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. La enviaría junto a su padre; mas, ahora debía ser más cuidadoso, la Marina debía permanecer siempre ignorante a sus planes. Aunque si no lo habían descubierto… con su último paso no lo harían.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Adelante— dijo sin mirar.

—Señor— una joven mujer, delgada y pronunciadas curvas entro en la habitación. Llevaba el pelo recogido, oculto bajo su gorra. Sus verdes ojos mantenían la vista al frente, los brazos en los costados y firme.

—¿Si?— le dedicó una escueta mirada.

—Le esperan para la reunión.

—De acuerdo. Retírese— hizo un gesto con la mano a lo que la oficial, claramente de un rango menor, obedeció dejándole de nuevo solo en la habitación.

Mirando la arrugada bola de papel con desprecio la tiró a la basura y salió de la habitación. La verdad no tenía gana alguna de ir a esa reunión, sabía de sobra lo que allí se hablaría pero eran sus superiores y debía obedecerles. Chascó la lengua molesto, no le gustaba acatar órdenes.

Recorría el largo pasillo que le separaba del lugar de reunión. Estaba bien iluminado, con una anchura capaz de permitirle pasar mientras a su lado los soldados se inclinaban y saludaban en señal de respecto. Un suelo de madera bien pulido se extendía bajo sus pies y, en las paredes, ventanas y puertas hacia otras estancias.

Tomó aire antes de bajar el picaporte, iba a necesitar mucha paciencia para soportar la sarta de sandeces que se iban a decir adentro, o así lo pensaba él.

La habitación era amplia y bien iluminada, las cortinas dejaban entrar la luz y el olor a sal. Las paredes estaban desnudas de cuadros, una alfombra cubría gran parte del suelo y exceptuando algunas plantas no había ningún adorno. En el centro de la sala había una mesa rectangular con varias sillas dispuestas a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellas vacías.

El marine se sentó en la más cercana a la puerta, sin embargo la más alejada del resto de sus compañeros. En total eran siete, tres capitanes (él incluido) y cuatro tenientes. Si no fuera porque debía mantener las apariencias hubiera mostrado lo molesto que se encontraba frente a aquellas personas, pues todos ellos lo únicos que querían era que la única hija del famoso capitán de pacotilla, o así lo consideraba, entrara en la Marina. Oficialmente ocuparía el puesto que le correspondería nada más entrar pero sabía que si eso llegaba a ocurrir su puesto de capitán correría peligro y no solo eso, su ascenso también dependía de que esa molesta chiquilla no pisara ningún cuartel, al menos no como parte de la marina.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó el capitán Smoker, el único al que reconocía y tenía cierto respeto. Conocía de él los poderes de la fruta del diablo que consumió y sabía que podía ser muy peligroso; sin embargo, no dejaba de tenerle cierto odio. Smoker conoció al hombre que tanto odiaba y por el cual siempre estuvo a la sombra…hasta que murió y en contraposición a sus sentimientos el "capitán humo" le respetaba, por consiguiente también quería que su hija se alistara en la marina e inclusive había dicho que la entrenaría igual que hizo con su fiel discípula Tashigi.

Para Smoker era molesto, muy molesto, haber tenido que desplazarse desde Loguetown para aquella reunión. Le parecía absurdo que un capitán no fuera capaz de encontrar a una chiquilla.

Una chiquilla de diecisiete años, que había pasado cuatro de ellos en la Marina y que era la hija de un reconocido y afamado capitán.

_¡¿Cómo es posible que todavía no la hayan encontrado?! Inepto._

El sentimiento de odio y desprecio era recíproco entre ambos. Smoker no soportaba a Dokoj, la arrogancia que desprendía le era insufrible; además, conocía mucho de los trabajos que había llevado a cabo para conseguir el rango de capitán lo que le convertía, aún más si era posible, en un cobarde. Pese a que le consideraba un inútil, sabía que no debía de serlo tanto cuando había alcanzado ese rango, que bajo su punto de vista, le venía grande.

El marine fingió un sentido gesto de preocupación y arrepentimiento apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y enterrando la cara entre sus manos: — La he encontrado pero…— aunque la alegría se reflejó momentáneamente en el rostro de sus oyentes aquel "pero" los dejó preocupados para satisfacción suya pues significaba que había logrado engañarlos—... no creo que sea conveniente que vuelva. Ha rechazado mi oferta, ahora es una pirata— intentó sonar todo lo apenado que podía— Además, ha dejado claro cuáles son sus intenciones tras ayudar a escapar varias veces a una banda de piratas de la que me figuro formará parte de ella— añadió para dar más veracidad a su falsa historia.

Ninguno de los allí presenten podía saber más, ninguno podía conocer lo que verdaderamente había pasado; sin embargo, todos estaban al corriente de los recientes sucesos, por lo que no solo la historia cobraba mayor fuerza sino que fue creía completamente por todos.

—En ese caso— intervino el capitán de cabello blanco moviendo el puro de un lado a otro de su boca— no nos queda más remedio que tratarla como a una pirata y perseguirla como al resto— aunque lo decía convencido de sus propias palabras, algo muy en el fondo de él deseaba que de alguna forma poder evitar tener que perseguirla como a una forajida.

Él no era el único que así lo pensaba y sentía, el resto de marines desvió la mirada sintiéndose derrotados pero aceptando que no tenían más remedio.

—Habrá que repartir carteles de se busca con su foto en el resto de cuarteles— habló uno de los tenientes con pesar.

—Yo me encargaré de eso— informó Dokoj a la vez que se levantaba y salía de la sala con una maliciosa sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

Dentro, la sala quedó sumida en el silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, a decir algo a favor de la muchacha pero tampoco en contra. Sumidos en sus pensamientos, buscando una explicación plausible a lo que acababan de oír, un hecho que escapaba de su compresión. Eran conscientes, al menos así lo creían, de la desconfianza y aversión que la chica profesaba por aquel gremio de saqueadores. Cuando el capitán de cabello blanco se levantó atrajo hacia si las miradas de sus compañeros, consciente de eso y sin querer mirarles dijo lo que no pensaba pero debía.

— No queda más remedio, si ha elegido esa vida solo nos queda perseguirla y atraparla. No podemos ser condescendientes con ellas solo por ser hija de él — sin esperar la aprobación de sus compañeros o algún comentario de su parte se marchó dejando un débil olor a puro.

Dokoj se sentó apoyando los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus manos, se recostó en la silla y miró hacia la pared que había frente a él sin llegar a fijarse en un punto específico. Había conseguido su objetivo, ahora debía que las cosas sucedieran por sí solas. Sin embargo, para asegurarse debía darle un último empujó a aquel caso, solo un paso más, un golpecito más y el resto de fichas caerían. Sacó una hoja amarillenta, rota por el tiempo, del cajón izquierdo cerrado bajo llave. La fotografía que llevaba impresa era vieja y no serviría pero el precio que se pedía por su cabeza en aquel entonces serviría como incentivo para, sino aumentarlo, evitar que pudieran retractarse de su decisión de perseguirla. Dejó aquel papel sobre su mesa y sacó una fotografía que consiguió hacerle sin que se diera cuenta en su último encuentro. A decir verdad, el verdadero motivo por el que se reunió con ella, por el que la esperó en aquella taberna fue para tomar aquella fotografía.

Naira se despedía con una sonrisa de aquellas amables personas que habían accedido a dejarle un techo y una donde dormir aquella noche sin pedir nada a cambio. La casa que dejaba atrás se hallaba en mitad del pueblo, rodeada de otras casas similares tanto a los lados como al frente: una puerta principal, una pequeña ventana al lado con unas macetas que alegraban su triste fachada y un balcón, también pequeño. La casa por dentro no era mucho mayor de lo que mostraba por fuera, la entrada daba justamente a una pequeña salita que precedía a una cocina con patio, donde se alzaban unas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta que albergaba únicamente tres dormitorios escasamente amueblados. Sin que ellos lo supieran y como forma de agradecimiento les había dejado una fotografía que hizo cuando estaban en, lo que comúnmente se denominada, una bonita escena familiar.

No obstante, sus problemas estaban lejos de solucionarse. Aún no tenía ningún medio de transporte con el que poder seguir su búsqueda y más importante todavía, no tenía nada que llevarse a la boca. Su estómago rugió recordándole que no había comido nada desde ayer. Suspiró apesadumbrada, no le gustaba tener que robar pero en aquel momento no le quedaba más remedio sin quería sobrevivir.

Se encaminó hacia el puerto, debido a la cantidad de gente que embarcaba y desembarcaba le sería más fácil poder coger algo de cualquier puesto cercano. Aunque aquel día estaba muy concurrido, demasiado a su parecer. Se acercó a uno de los puestos fingiendo interés por la mercancía.

— Hoy hay mucha gente, ¿no le parece? — preguntó al mercader de forma desinteresada.

—Bueno, es normal. La Marina ha desembarcado hace poco — le hizo un gesto para que se acercara — Parece ser que hace poco unos piratas estuvieron por aquí causando problemas…— _Debe referirse a la banda de Luffy_ —… y ahora han venido para hacer preguntas porque creen que puede haber alguien que les haya ayudado— susurró.

—¿Cree que pueda tratarse de la chica de cabello azul? — cuestionó algo preocupada porque pudiera haber represalias contra ella.

— ¿Ashia? — inquirió el hombre frunciendo el ceño denotando así su extrañeza — Tonterías — discrepó— Ella odia a los piratas tanto o más que la Marina, además de que colabora con ellos para atraparlos…— antes de que siguiera hablando o pudiera proporcionarle más información a la oji-violeta llegó otra clienta que reclamaba su atención, aprovechó entonces para coger con gran disimulo un par de piezas de fruta.

Llegó hasta el final del muelle donde se hallaba atracado el barco de la Marina, deslizándose cual sombra delante de los marines se coló. Anduvo por los pasillos abriendo todas las puertas que encontraba hasta dar con lo que buscaba, un armario repleto de uniformes que podría usar para pasar desapercibida entre ellos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y ocultó sus cosas en un pequeño rincón, invisible a simple vista. Una vez terminó de vestirse, se hizo una coleta y ocultó parte de su cabello y cara bajo la gorra, el barco era pequeño (en comparación a otros en los que había estado) por lo que probablemente se conocieran todos allí y fuera fácil percatarse de que había alguien nuevo.

Había escudriñado un plan desde el momento en que supo que estaban aquí, bueno, más bien volvería hacer uso de la misma artimaña que ya había usado otras veces en situaciones semejantes: se haría pasar por un soldado, así le sería más fácil poder colarse en los despacho y encontrar información sobre Kadoj, además así tendría sustento y una cama donde dormir el tiempo que le hiciera falta. Sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia, como bien había observado antes aquel era un barco pequeño, debía pasar desapercibida lo máximo posible incluso después de haberse disfrazado.

Poco después zarpó, no había encontrado ningún indicio que indicara que alguien ayudó a esos piratas ni tampoco tenían forma de demostrar que así podía haber sido; lo único que quedó claro fue que la joven de azulado cabello no tuvo nada que ver y que hizo lo posible por detenerles, así lo demostraba su estado físico.

_Supongo que el que crean eso le evitarán problemas._ Pensó mientras removía el contenido que había en el plato, había escuchado la conversación de unos marines que se habían sentado a su lado y pese a que no intervino en ella, no pareció molestarles que estuviera atenta a su dialogo. _Podía haberme delatado, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho? _Se levantó y llevó su bandeja, o más bien su plato, a un pequeño estante donde iban dejando los utensilios sucios. No tardó mucho en descubrir la respuesta a su última pregunta y cuando lo hizo sonrió. _Al fin y al cabo fuimos amigas durante mucho tiempo, se podría decir que éramos casi hermanas. _Comprendía que aunque ella no había dicho nada no significaba que le hubiera perdonado y mucho menos que en un futuro si necesitara su ayuda pudiera acudir en su busca; llegó a creer que solo lo hizo por el pasado. _Quizá solo fuera por eso, por el vínculo que no unió en el pasado._

Creía que después de partir de aquella isla irían rápidamente a otra o, en otro caso, volverían a unos de los cuarteles generales que regentaba la Marina por aquella zona; sin embargo, se equivocó. Pasó cerca de un mes antes de que pudiera volver a pisar tierra firme. Semanas que se le hicieron eternas y donde cada día parecía estar más lejos la posibilidad de volver a encontrar una pista sobre Kadoj.

Se asomó a la proa del barco apoyándose sobre la barandilla mientras contemplaba como las olas se rompía ante el avance del barco, tenía la gorra bien ajustada –así había sido durante toda su travesía- evitando que su castaño cabello quedara al descubierto igual que parte de su rostro. Pocos habían sido los que había visto su rostro al completo, más bien solo una persona. Un marine joven, que recientemente se había enrolado, de tez pálida, cabello corto y ojos obscuros. Era bastante delgado y escuálido, le costaba comprender como era que lo habían admitido y como era capaz de seguir pues constantemente recibía burlas por parte de sus compañeros debido a su complexión (estaba claro que ni siquiera el formar parte de la Marina evitaba que hubiera personas capaces de meterse con aquellos que son más débiles considerándose superiores) y que no fuera capaz de defenderse cuando una vez intentaron golpearle, no obstante, ella lo evitó enfrentándose y ganando a aquel par de marines. La disputa provocó que acabara siendo castigada, tanto ella como el par de cenutrios-así los definía- con los que peleó, obligados a toda índole de tareas desagradables durante una semana. Semana que precisamente finalizó aquel día tras realizar la limpieza de los baños.

—Con que aquí estabas, eh— no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quien era, pues solo había una persona con quien hablara. No le respondió, ni siquiera sabía por qué hablaba con ella pues siempre le respondía de manera borde y sarcástica, cosa que o bien no parecía darse cuenta o ignoraba y hacía como si nada— Ya has terminado tu semana de trabajo, ¿verdad? — preguntó aunque sabía tanto la respuesta como que la joven no le iba a responder— Oye — dijo poniéndose serio de pronto —Lamento mucho que te castigaran por mi culpa, tú solo me defendiste de ellos y yo, en vez de decir algo en tu favor me quedé callado. Lo siento.

Puede que esta fuera la décima vez en toda la semana que se disculpaba con ella pero sentía que debía hacerlo, creía que esa actitud con él era debido a que estaba enfadada y, de algún modo quería compensarla. Sin embargo andaba muy lejos de la verdad, esa actitud no era solo con él sino con todos los del barco –lo que le había dado una justificada fama de antisocial– porque no quería crear lazos con nadie. No quería conocer gente ni que la gente le conociera, quería ser una sombra, alguien a quien todo el mundo ve pero nadie se fija. No quería crear esos lazos porque si llegado el momento se rompían se sentiría sola y ya le había pasado muchas veces, y había fallado ya un par de veces entablando cierto nivel, de lo que podría llamarse amistad, con Kaya o –y de algún modo que todavía no conseguía explicarse– con Luffy y su banda. Además sentía que hasta que no acabara con ese pirata al que llevaba tanto tiempo persiguiendo no podía identificarse, era como si de alguna forma solo fuera un fantasma visible para todos pero la única forma de conseguir una identidad estuviera en matar a aquel hombre. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo exacto por el que lo hacía o bueno, sí. Fue él quien mató a Bertol, llevándose consigo todo lo que había sido, y aunque eso a oídos ajenos no tenía sentido para ella tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Bertol había sido su padre. El único hombre capaz de poder darle un sentido a su vida, de darle un pasado y una identidad cuando olvidó la suya, de darle un futuro por el que merecía la pena luchar, en definitiva, de darle una vida.

Seguía mirándola esperando un perdón por su parte y esta vez no se iría sin conseguirlo, algo que pareció comprender la castaña sin necesidad de mirarle. Bufó molesta por su insistencia, aunque en el fondo contenta por ello.

—¿Si te perdono me dejarás en paz? — inquirió esperando una afirmación por parte de su compañero que le miró con una clara sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

—Preferiría que me perdonaras sin que ello conlleve que deje de hablarte— sonrió— Porque aún así no dejaría de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?¿Qué?

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en hablar conmigo? _Me recuerda a Luffy _Los demás dejaron de intentarlo hace tiempo, tomándome por alguien borde y con la que es imposible entablar conversación o amistad pero tú no te das por vencido, ¿por qué? — aunque era una muchacha muy perspicaz ese comportamiento escapaba a su compresión.

—A los demás no les salvaste de recibir una paliza como hiciste conmigo ni cargaste con un castigo inmerecido sin quejarte ni exigirme una sola vez colaboración. Por mucho que te quieras mostrar esquiva y fría has demostrado que en verdad tienes un corazón, desconozco los motivos por lo que te comportarás así; no obstante, tu comportamiento no me impedirá ser tu amigo— aquellas palabras le llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser— Además de alguna forma te he de devolver el favor por haberme salvado y si para ello tengo que estar a tu lado constantemente sin que me quieras lo haré— sentenció completamente seguro de lo que decía. Algo que no pudo evitar arrancarle una sonrisa— ¡Eh! Te he hecho sonreír, ya he conseguido algo— gritó con entusiasmo— Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde que zarpamos, no, estoy seguro de que es la primera vez.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Te perdono— suspiró derrotada borrando la sonrisa pero suavizando su tono de voz. _Que extraña puede resultar la gente_. — Coby, ¿por qué te uniste a la Marina? — la pregunta pareció pillar desprevenido al moreno que en ese instante se quedó sin palabras — La mayoría de marines no parece tenerte ningún respeto, se burlan de ti y tú ni haces nada para impedirlo, ya sea bien porque tienes miedo o porque no tienes la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarte a ellos. Y tanto los Sargentos como los Tenientes no te toman en serio como recluta degradándote a las tareas más insignificantes— habló con una sinceridad que hasta dolió cuando la escuchó pues aunque era algo que sabía que ocurría el hecho de que alguien se lo dijera ya hacía que fuera más doloroso todavía.

Antes de responder desvió la mirada, agachó el rosto e incluso Naira tuvo la sensación de verle encoger.

—Sé que no soy una persona fuerte y que mi carácter es muy endeble pero me he propuesto ser un gran marine y lo conseguiré, además hay alguien que confía en mí y en que lo lograré. Fue gracias a esa persona que pude unirme porque antes….antes…—apretó los puños y pareció querer contener las lágrimas, alzó el rostro mirando a su interlocutora con una seguridad que no había visto en él antes— Antes no tenía ninguna posibilidad de unirme e incluso lo creía un sueño inalcanzable, mas me enseñaron que debes luchar por tu sueños y no pienso defraudar a la persona que me ayudó a reunir el coraje suficiente para llegar aquí.

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza dejando ver sus violáceos ojos, recordaba haberlo visto con el joven del sombrero de paja un par de veces y no tuvo ninguna duda de que se refería a él. No sabía por qué fue su rostro el que llegó a su miento ni por qué pensó en él, ¿qué probabilidades habría de que fuera Luffy? Sin embargo, no tenía la menor duda de que así era.

—¿ Y tú? — preguntó el joven mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Yo? — su rostro quedó ensombrecido por la gorra antes de responder— Solo busco venganza— musitó.

Aquellas palabras atemorizaron al chico quien no creía que su compañera tuviera tan siniestras intenciones. Lejos estaba de saber que solo se hacía pasar por una recluta más mientras llegaban a la siguiente isla.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado<strong>_

_**No olviden comentar, cualquier crítica es bien recibida **_


End file.
